Five Faces of Naruto
by Alucard1959
Summary: Finally laying his plans in motion, Naruto releases his rather….unique four man group out onto the Elemental Nation while the original gathers a rag tag group of rejects and outcast to finally do what he has planned for decades, the complete downfall of modern civilization. NaruHarem, DarkNaru, AU, many changes from canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for reading my 4th story to date, now this one is going to be a Naruto/DC comic crossover even though most of the characters I "Crossover" so to speak will be from the Batman Universe but there will still be a few that aren't. **

**Now, I want many of you to know up front that this isn't going to be a traditional DC comic crossover (at least from what I have seen). It will take place in a slightly (VERY SLIGHTLY) more technically advanced Konoha, it will have a few, more modern influences in it like guns (not automatic or machine guns of today, more like civil war or ming dynasty, gunpowder and ball bearings type of weapons) more modern holidays (like Halloween and Christmas) and that is just to name a few. **

**Also, I want to make this very clear for everyone who reads, this will not be a full straightforward interpretation of the DC characters, there will have to be some tweaks and changes in the characters themselves to make them believable in the Naruto universe. That being ****said I am a massive fan for DC and Marvel comics (I am not going to pick sides on who is better cuz to me I have favorites on both sides) and for those out there who share the same enthusiasm that I do for the comics I would like you to know I am going to try and hold to the character's "Base" personality. The Joker will still be a crazy, gun wielding, uncaring, psychopath we all know and love. Scarecrow will still be a fear loving schizophrenic who loves tormenting and researching other's fear. I will try my damndest to keep real to the bases of the character. **

**I hope you enjoy, I don't own Naruto or DC comics or any characters. **

**Five Faces of Naruto (FFN:Book 1)**

**Prologue**

**Set in motion: Release the Clown**

**Date: October 31st, Halloween**

**Location: Outskirts of Konoha (Village Hidden in the Leaf)**

**Time: 11:00 P.M.**

"So, todays the day huh?" questioned a dark figure, walking to the edge of the hill he and his associates stood on.

Tonight was a truly beautiful, not a cloud in the sky which allowed the full moon to shine brightly onto the people of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaf as children of all ages rushed around the streets in their little costumes. Some dressed as their favorite ninja's, some going as the Hokages, some even going as summons like the Toad Boss Gamabunta. It was a wonderful sight to everyone…..well, mostly everyone.

Today was the annual Halloween festival, a day of celebration and most of all, drinking! That's right, grown men and women roam the streets in odd and some times rather sluty outfits while being boozed off their asses, giggling and hiccupping while trying to keep themselves standing.

Who said adults couldn't have a good time?

As the people continue their merriment the now four lumming shadows stared down to them, some with cold calculating eyes, while others seemed to have a joyous and rather pervers look with a twisted smile to match.

"Yeah! It looks like it's my time to shine!" One laughed out, lifting his purple suit jacket to reveal several knives with varying sizes, sharpness, and effectiveness. He then pulled a simple bowie knife from its holster in his jacket and pricked his gloved hand, drawing the red liquid he loved to see.

"Hahahahaha! Oh this is going to be fun!" He laughed maniacally, ready to jump off the hill towards his waiting intertainment only to be held back by one of his acquaintance by the scruff of his suit.

"Easy their clown, not yet" he said, pulling the twitchy sack of crazy to the back of the group, "we ain't gonna blow our cover so easy. We have waited to long for this and I won't let a freak in a cheap suit and war paint screw it up"

"Cheap!?" The so called clown yelled back, jumping from the spot his friend dropped him in, "I will have you know this is the finest pieces of the best suits I could find…..Some of them in your room" He laughed, only to get socked in the stomach.

"If you did what I think you did to my priceless silk suit your goin' pay for them out of your ass, Clown!" her yelled, grabbing the clown by his collar and lifted him to eye level only to see the white faced maniac start to laugh once again.

"Hahahaha, Oh easy skeletor." the clown laughed, patting the masked man on his mask, "if you could kill me you would have done it a long, LONG time ago."

"You two are so predictable" another figure interjects, leaning on a custom cane with a trademarked green question mark as the head of the cane, "do you two ever mature or are you just genetically stupid"

"Who are you calling stupid green bean!" the masked brawler yells, dropping the clown roughly and rushing the green clad newcomer. "I'll put a bullet between your skull and watch how that big brain of yours helps you"

All his threat did to the "green bean" was make him laugh all the more louder as he pushed past his masked friend and began to walk towards the hill while twirling his cane in between his gloved fingers, "Huff and puff all you want skeletor, but you won't blow my house down. Or scare me for that matter, like the clown so eloquently stated you cannot harm him or I. So, riddle me this you backwoods bumpkin wha-"

"Cut the riddles!" another yells, jumping from a nearby branch, landing next to the clown in a crouch, "I swear every time I hear your stupid riddles I feel like putting me and our associate out of our misery."

"Stupid Riddles!?" he yells, taking a more angered and annoyed stance, "how dare you call my cognitive masterpieces "stupid" you overgrown farm decoration!"

"See, right there!" The now standing figure pointed to the cane wielding riddle master with a cocked eyebrow, "Cognitive masterpieces? what do you do all day, search through a Thesaurus to find big words to use in a situation." He mocked, crossing his arm and looking to the angered Enigma with a smirk.

"You ignorant curr!" yelled Enigma, speed walking to the front of the figure with his teeth baring in anger, "you mock my vast vocabulary only to conceal your rather poor interpretation of the human language, you insistent Scarecrow."All the Scarecrow did was just smirk at the Enigma's winded look, his mockery seemed to had struck a nerve with the Riddle master and he loved it.

"Enough" another voice bellowed with force and authority. His voice snapped the four bickering shadows out of their heated discussion and made them stand at attention, two on the left and two on the right as a hooded figure walked through the makeshift hallway their bodies created.

"I have heard quite enough of these idiotic squabbles from you four" he calmly started, his words coming out as soft and as smooth as silk but still held a unimaginable force behind it, "I brought you four into this world, I can sure as hell take you out. Am I understood?"

"Hai" was the response of all four of his minions who have now moved to a stand at attention pose, to afraid to do anything until the hooded figure says otherwise.

"Good, at ease men" he said, stopping at the cliff side as his men slouched over in happiness, seeing as they could finally rest easy…..at least for now, "I need you four alive for my plan to continue. So please, don't make me have to kill you?" he said with a sickly sweet ting to his voice that rivaled the Clown.

"Now Black Mask" he said, getting the attention of the fool mouth, well dressed, masked man who walked out of the shadows into the light, showing him in all of his glory.

He wore a white silk three piece suit with a black button up shirt and a red tie, he wore black slacks and a very unusual black mask that had an uncanny resemblance of a human skull. He had black spiky hair sticking from the back of his mask and black gloved hands with metal ball bearings in them, creating a rather unorthodox version of brass knuckles.

"Give me the rundown of of the area" the cloaked figure ordered, allowing Black Mask to walk beside him.

"Well, today is the festival of Halloween-" before the ruthless drug lord was able to continue he was cut off by his boss who was very confused about this.

"Halloween? What is that?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow to the statement.

"it's a holiday in the western parts of the globe. It's nothin' to worry about, just a little bump in the road" Black Mask mused, crossing his arms over his chest and stared over the jolly and bright city that has costed all five who stand here something, either mental or physical.

"Actually" the hooded man started, staring down on the city, or rather the costume people wore, "it could work to our advantage. Our little firecracker can walk freely through the village before we set him off" he smirked at that. He could finally do what he has planned to do for over 13 years, the waiting and the buying of time had finally ended and now he can finally deploy his plan with extreme prejudice.

"Now, what about our insurgent, anything from him?" He questioned, scanning the area to see a rather fastly growing line of people outside of a famous bar of Konoha known as the "Drunken Leaf".

"Well" Enigma started, walking from the shadows as well, with the Clown and Scarecrow soon following.

The Enigma stood wearing a long light green trench coat with four buttons in the front with a question mark on them, under the coat was a white button up dress shirt with light green tie and another purple question mark. He also wore green dress pants with loafers and a green Bowler hat with another question mark and his custome question mark cane.

"Our little friend has sent back a lot of worthwhile intelligence about the people and more importantly, the defenses of Konoha." Enigma mused, spinning his cane behind him with a smirk.

"Good Enigma" the hooded figure said taking a knee while the other started to line up behind him like a army of four, "what has he told us so far?"

"He has been able to find out that Konoha has been stocking up on rifles and metal, I believe they are preparing for war with some of their neighboring Nations to expand their borders." Enigma mused, looking to the west to see the red light district which has the worst low lifes and skum known to Konoha. Unlike most villages, Konoha's judiciary system was lacking greatly. Some criminals got away on just pure incompetence on their ninja police force, or the crooks had connections to the council, allowing them to bribe themselves out of the situation. So truly, on the surface Konoha looks like a thriving and joyful village but on the underbelly of this fair city it was nothing but a cesspool of crime, rape, and corruption.

"Guns? I didn't know Konoha would use them?" The figure said, folding his arms and closed his eyes to think, "they are so proud of their Clans like the Hyuugas or Nara's that I thought they wouldn't dirty their hands with such primitive weapons"

"Actually, I have heard something interesting through the grapevine" the Scarecrow started scratching his masked chin with his needle like hands.

The Scarecrow wore a burlap sack over his head with two jagged eye holes cut out and a rope tied around his neck, keeping the bag tight around his face. His clothes were a traditional scarecrow would were in the field, a dirty, ragged brown long sleeve shirt with a dark brown holly pants. HIs biggest accessory was a five finger gauntlet with serignes on each finger, filled to the brim with a greenish liquid that when pressurized turns into a gas that brings fear in everyone!

"I have heard that some of Konoha's precious Clan heads are now jumping ship" he said pointing to the east side that held the 6 houses of the Clans in a row, starting with the Uchiha's down at the south and the Hyuuga's all the way at the North.

"Really? Do you know which ones?" he asked, turning to the Scarecrow who proceeded to pull out a piece of paper and began to list off the names of the Clans, and those clans consisted of the Nara's, the Akimichi, and the Yamanaka with also a handful of miss matched individuals who had strong ties with the clans.

"How interesting. Anything else I need to know?" the figure questioned, standing from his kneeling position and looked over the village one last time, taking in the peaceful scene.

"Hahaha, why yes there is good sir" the clown chimed in, jumping before Scarecrow and walking to the figure's side, he wore a bright blue overcoat and a miss match of fabrics that made up the vest underneath, while also having a white button up dress shirt. His face, far from being normal was covered in white war paint with bright red lips with a stretch from the side of his lips like a creepy smile that was plastered on his face.

"Our inside pawn has told us that their are two Sannins in this little village." he said, skipping almost like a little school girl to the edge and looked over comically, his hand over his brow and him on his tippy toes, "Jiraya of the Toads and the Fifth hokage herself Tsunade Senju, princess of the slugs"

"Jiraya? I thought he was reported dead?" the figure question, looking to the clown who seemed to be in his own little world before he yelled, "Joker! Pay attention!" Snapping him from his thoughts.

"Why yes, the toad perv was written down as KIA but actually, he was saved by his little snot nosed side kick. I think the kids name was Naru-something or other." he pondered, patting his chin with his index finger in a mock thinking pose.

"Naruto? Isn't that the name our insurgent?" The shadow questioned, looking to his people for an answer who only nodded, "Interesting. And if my memory serves correctly he was also known for his big part in the Fourth Great Shinobi odd, but lets not dwell on what our little friend choice to live by. Today is the start of the rest of our lives" he said motioning for his four oddly dressed companions to step forward, which the did.

"Now, Joker. I want you to be our headliner, you need to go to the heart of this festival and give them a show they will not soon forget. After your little show I want you to allow ANBU specials to take you to a mental institution named Konoha Asylum, there you will meet a woman that I will need you to persuade to join our cause. Her name will be Pamela Lillian Isley." And with a sick smile and a disturbing laugh Joker jumps from his perch on the hill and down towards the unsuspecting masses.

"What about us boss?" Black Mask questioned, looking to his partners who wondered the same.

"You three are going to be ghosts" he turned to look his people in the eye as he dropped the hood to reveal deep light blue eyes and a mess of blonde spiky hair with three vertical whiskers on both cheeks.

His face was cut and angular, almost like a spitting image of the 4th hokage.

"I want you three to spread out and choose your areas to start our operations, either Kumo, Iwa, or Kiri and wait for my orders. I shall meet with you within a month's time to assess your performance. I want you to integrate yourself with the low life and scum of your respective areas, build a army for our raise to power." he said turning to walk off the cliff such as his other more….theatrical client did. He then stopped and said, "oh, and one more thing", he turned on his heel and walked to the three still standing there and handed them three different files, "these are a list of people to keep your eyes on, and also in the back there is a list of those you cannot kill, our insurgent has made that quite clear."

"Okay boss…..Oh wait, one more question" Black mask said before his boss jumped from the hill, "what's should we call ya? I don't think ya want us callin' you by your real name"

"Call me?" he questioned, scratching his chin in thought, "never really had a codename before. I guess you could call me…..Unknown." and with that, he free falls backwards off the hill. Before he met the ground he shot his arms out to the side, allowing a thin but durable fabric catch the wind, turning him into a gliding hooded figure heading towards a building on the outskirts of Konoha's borders, the house he shall meet their mole known as "Naruto".

He landed on the roof in a kneeling position, his arms laying to his side as the fibric protrudes into his clothing as he started for the door. He opens the roof's door and begins his descent, noticing slight graffiti and grim covering the walls. He soon rounded a corner to see a rather small concrete room, no wall paper, no carpet, no nothing, like it was stripped from every amidity except for one hanging lightbulb in the center.

"Wonderful accommodations, Mr. Naruto" Unknown jokes, walking to the center with his hands behind his back, locked together like a proper gentlemen while his walk showed his authority, straight posture and a confident walk.

"I know it's not a five star hotel, but seeing as you are planning on leveling five city blocks I didn't have the cream of the crop for picking our meeting point." someone voiced, walking into the light to show an exact replica of Unknown, from the blonde hair to his bright light blue eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you….. or rather, meet me"

**And scene, Thank you all for reading and please review. **

**I have a few more things to say before I go. It will take some time to update this one, not because I am bogged down with school work or I am busy doing something. It's because like I said before I am a huge nerd and fan for the DC and Marvel license and I want to do this justice, i am my own worst critic on this one and I will take my time with every single chapter to make sure I get everything right with this one. **

**If your wondering why this is so short its mostly because at first I didn't know were I was going to go with this so I was testing the waters. Originally it was supposed to be just a Naruto/Batman crossover, having Naruto have a mental breakdown after seeing Sakura and Sasuke having sex on his bed (disturbing) but after my hard drive crash and forgetting to save the rough draft on my flash drive I decided to go a whole new direction with it. **

**Also, in this one I am going to put in a few DC characters that I don't particularly seen touched on. So, if you have any questions on who this character is, there backstory, anything, contact me and I will give you a brief summary of them, seeing as I have an entire encyclopedia of DC characters in my room. **

_**Fun (Fun being a very loose term here) fact: **_

_**"The Joker's original code name was "The Red Hood" but thanks to a freak accident and a run in with the Dark Knight permanently bleached his skin, giving him that iconic white faced look." **_

_**"The Joker crippled the first batgirl (Barbara Gordon) by shooting her, causing her to quit he crime fighting career, but she soon became someone known as the Oracle, a tech savvy computer wize that helped out batman and even started her own group"  
**_

_**"The Joker Killed the second boy wonder, Jason Todd, by beating him savagely with a crowbar and left him to die in a explosive hellfire" **_

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Dirty Fireworks: Explanations and Incarceration**

**I do not own Naruto or DC comics or the characters I used in this story**

"Nice to finally meet you….. or rather, meet me" Unknown said, pulling his hood off to reveal his features to be the exact carbon copy as Naruto's which didn't seem to faze the insurgent.

"And it is nice to finally meet my creator" he said, folding on arm across his chest and bowed slightly, like he was standing in front of royalty and in truth he was, he was now standing face to face with the man who breathed life into him.

"No need to bow my child" he said, placing a hand on his head with a sense of love for the copy, "you are my equal."

"Now, back to business" he said, taking his hand from his head while Naruto stands from his bow and produces a file from his black and orange jumpsuit. Looking at his fashion statement, Unknown wasn't pleased with what his copy had picked out. He wore a orange jumpsuit with a zipper down the middle and a black strip forming a T-shape, breaking up the dark orange.

Naruto noticed the slight sour look on his doppelganger's face and decided to explain his odd appearance, "I know what you are thinking and no, i didn't choose to wear this eye sore."

"Really? Then why are you wearing it?" he questioned, unable to pull his eyes from the horrendous orange.

"Being a kid living on minimum wage a month who also had to pay rent, lighting, running water, and was persecuted by every reputable store in Konoha doesn't really give me much of a wide selection of clothes." Unknown just nodded, knowing his clones life would not be an easy one since he did live in Konoha for at least 10 years before his escape, the day he decided on this rather harsh plan. The date was burned into the blonde's mind, it was so vivid it was like it was yesterday.

It was a hot summer day, he had failed his 3rd exam to become a registered ninja of Konoha and he was sitting on his favorite swing, sulking in his misfortune until a smooth talking man walked by and offered him a chance he couldn't turn down.

The man was none other than Mizuki, a teacher at the academy and a secret agent for the defected Sannin, Orochimaru of the Snakes. Mizuki offered Naruto the chance of a lifetime, a chance to finally become a ninja, all he had to do was steal a highly protected scroll filled with forbidden jutsus that is stored in the Hokage's office…..it's just that simple, right?

After hours of revving himself up for it, he had finally stolen the scroll and went to the rondevu point Mizuki mentioned, the Forest of Death. Once he got there he thought that one quick peek wouldn't hurt, and besides what Mizuki doesn't know won't hurt him.

As he read he came across three jutsus that interested him greatly, they were labelled "Shadow clone Jutsu", "explosive clone jutsu" and his favorite, "Blood clone jutsu". Only having a short amount of time to learn these jutsu's he decided to copy the rest, pulling out a piece of paper that he was going to write a love note to Sakura on and a pen, he began to write down the basics of the explosive and blood clone jutsu. After that he used the remainder of his time to work on the Shadow clone jutsu which he almost perfected in just under 5 minutes before he was interrupted by his big brother figure Iruka sensei.

During Naruto's three years at the academy he had made very little friends, spanning over three years there was only one who stayed by him through it all and that was Iruka, his big brother who he couldn't live without.

Looking to Iruka, Naruto knew he was in some form of trouble because his face was twisted into a scowl and his arms were crossed in disappointment.

Everything became a haze after that, all he remembered was the echoing voice of Mizuki saying "You are the nine tailed fox!" and Iruka hunched over with a massive shuriken stabbed into his back, severing his spinal cord, killing him on impact.

His woke in his apartment, which wasn't weird seeing as he would randomly show up in either his run down home or a shiny white hospital room from time to time.

He sat up and noticed a headband resting on his chest with a single note on top of it. He grabbed the headband in one hand and the note in the other, he was so excited! He had finally gotten a headband, the symbol to all in the Elemental Nation that he was a ninja but, the note drew concern. There was no playful greeting on the front of the letter, there was no hello, or addressed to, it just had the Hokage's stamp of approval and a little word in the corner that read "urgent".

Pushing aside his giddiness, he opened the letter and began to read and to his horror his memory started to fill, bit by painful bit.

The letter was a mission report from the Hokage, seeing as what Naruto did was ranked as a B to low A ranked mission.

It explained the events that followed after Naruto stole the scroll from the perspective of a nearby ANBU who was instructed to stay where he was until further instruction by a higher up. He started in his report by giving a brief summary of the three way conversation between Naruto, Iruka, and the traitor Mizuki.

After the death of Iruka, he began to explain in detail the rather brutal battle between the Jounin ranked Mizuki and the green horn Naruto who was said to have been enveloped in a "red aura". In the end Naruto defeated Mizuki, leaving him in a heap of broken bones and bruised skin thanks to a barrage of punches and kicks by an army of Shadow clones Naruto created.

Inside the envelope the letter came in was payment for his job, even though technically it wasn't a registered mission. It was enough to pay for Naruto's rent for four months and feed him with a massive amount of Ramen but he didn't care at this point, he just didn't care.

He was mesmerized by the sentence about the death of Iruka, he couldn't help the churning in his stomach as images of Iruka's dull eyes stared into his, completely devoid of life.

Naruto then ran into the bathroom and vomited his guts out while his mind began to run on autopilot. Is this what a ninja is supposed to be? a machine to kill and slaughter at the Kage's command and then just thrown a paycheck like they were some cheap whore! That was madness! People trained their entire life to become ninja's only to been killed in battle and then swept under the rug, they didn't even give Iruka a burial! They just left him there to rot and decay like a dead animal carcass.

On that day something snapped in the blonde, his thoughts took a more darker turn. Seeing as all ninjas will be known as just weapons that will be thrown away when they become useless, Naruto decided that if he was going to be a weapon, he was going to be a weapon of his own design, used for his own purposes.

That day he also meet someone that will be his inspiration and role model for the rest of his life, the Kyuubi, or rather by her true name Kurama.

When Naruto slipped into a deep sleep, thanks to the shock of his new realization, he met his mother figure, a 10 story high fox with 9 large but gorgeous tails and a grin that could make you crap your pants.

They talked all night about Naruto's thoughts and dreams, she even explained his alter egos. What Naruto didn't know was Kurama over the course of Naruto's life found a unusual form of hatred manifest into a physical body inside his head, and they continued to grow as she decided to cut them off from Naruto's mind so as to keep Naruto the same knuckle head he used to be.

Naruto asked if he could see them which Kurama reluctantly agreed to, she shifted to the left to show 4 glass tubes with four different looking Naruto's, all having the basic features of Naruto like his whiskers, spiky hair, and blue eyes.

When he saw those dopplegangers, the gears in his mind started to turn. Not only was their four different Naruto's, all ranging different manifestations of his personalities, but he learned from Kurama he had full control over them, like puppets to a puppetmaster.

He decided on that day that he was going to leave Konoha, but how? He knew he couldn't just waltz out of the village and continue on his merry way, he would be spotted easily and sent back like it was nothing. He needed a plan, so he spent all night with Kurama, running through plan after plan until they came up with one that just might work.

Every month a shipment of fresh supplies for shops, stores, and restaurants pulls into harbor, and in two days that day would come, same with the graduation and team placement in the Academy. So, pushing his body to the limit over a course of two days he learned the Blood clone Jutsu, a permanent clone that bleeds, bruises, ages, and feels like a normal person, all in all it is a carbon copy of the original.

He created one and filled the empty husk with all of his memories, gave him his name, and even went so far as to give up his own name.

And now, after 13 years he stands before what he would have become if he continued down his path, a pawn in a rather cheap game of chess on the side of the losing team, might I add.

Unknown has known for the longest time the winner of a game is not the person who has the most pieces but in fact, it is the person who doesn't play at all. The one who hides in the shadow and plays his hand, unseen by everyone, working the masses and the political figures like a puppet and him their puppeteer.

Snapping from his thoughts of his past, he looked to his clone and he was then handed a folder which contained pictures and bios of a multitude of people.

"Whats this?" Unknown questioned, flipping through the pages and pages of Bios and rosters, coming across some rather famous people from Konoha.

"Those are the people I have chosen to be put in our army, Unknown-sama" Naruto stated.

"Really?" He questioned to see his clone nod, "very well, but I will need a deeper explanation of why these 6 people should be spared, because honestly they are just faces to me."

"Well, there's the Momochi clan, which only consist of Haku and Zabuza of the Seven mist Swordsmen" the cloned said, pulling out one of the pictures that had Haku and Zabuza standing next to each other, Haku in a beautiful Kimono with her father figure standing proudly behind her with his traditional clothing and massive cleaver.

"Zabuza? I remember reading that he and his assistant Haku were killed in battle." He said, pulling out a piece of paper that summed up the battle between the green horn Team 7 with the harden killer Zabuza and his gender confused assistant.

"I was willing to take the bounty on his head as a test of my skills, but when I got their I was told that a boy in a orange jumpsuit beat me to it" He smirked, looking to his clone who just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Haha, funny story really" Naruto said nervously, "you see, when I first met Zabuza and Haku outside of the battlefield I realized they were more than just killers, they had dreams and ambitions. So, I decided to show them our plan or how much he had at the time and they agreed."

"Interesting" Unknown mused, rubbing his chin in thought, "but that still doesn't answer why they are alive."

"Now that is where our genius came into play" the clone smirked, "On the day I met both Haku and Zabuza I switched them out with Blood clones and sent those clones to their death while the originals escaped, and now rome the Elemental Nations traveling as Nomades."

"Okay, but when do I meet them? If they are Nomads they won't stay in Konoha long enough for me to talk to them." Unknown questioned, again being confused by his clones logic.

"I contacted them a few days ago, telling them the plan has been set in motion and they needed to come to Konoha tomorrow morning at dusk."

"Understood" Unknown nods, then began to shuffle through the other pictures to come across three beautiful ladies, one with purple hair and milky eyes, another with chocolate brown hair color in two buns, and a mystery woman who had long black hair down to her shoulders and a top hat. "Now who are these other people?" He questioned.

"Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, and Zatanna" Clone Naruto listed off, pointing to each picture as the original held them up.

"Any reason why I am protecting these three?" He questioned, flipping over files and reading their bios, becoming familiar with everything about the girls down to their face to their likes and dislikes.

"Well, Hinata because she saved me twice. One during the invasion of Pein and she was about to sacrifice herself for me when a attack from the 10 tails speired off towards me. I would have asked you to save Neji but he died protecting me and Hinata, which is why Tenten needs to be saved. Her and Neji were an item before the war started so I couldn't kill the woman of the man who saved my life." the Clone started, looking up in thought, remembering the sacrifices of those three to protect him in his time of need, the deserved to be spared from this.

"And Zatanna?" Unknown questioned, looking at his clone with a cocked eyebrow.

"She has a hidden hatred for the village that I can see everytime I watch her magic shows" he said with stars in his eyes with a far off look and a tiny bit of drool running down his chin.

"I take it that you like her?" Unknown mused, looking at his clone with a cocky grin and his hand raised to his chin.

"No, I love her!" The clone yelled with fire in his eyes like he was defending a religion, "she is the most wonderful and beautiful woman I have met…..second to Cassandra." Wanting to know more about this Cassandra woman Unknown was ready to ask, only to feel in the back of his skull the Joker had made it to the checkpoint, he didn't have any time to lose and he must get this over with.

"Now Naruto, it is time to get down to business" Unknown said, clapping his hands together and walking to his clone who just smiled at his creator, "I must dispel you and allow the Joker to take your place"

"The Joker?" Naruto questioned, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"All will be explained when you are absorbed back into my body. You will know my whole plan as I will learn everything about you and the people you know" he said, placing a hand on his clone's forehead and began to absorb him, like blood rushing back into your body.

The colors that Naruto's clothes and skin had just turned blood red and began to be sucked into Unknowns palm, like a vacuum sucking up water.

It only lasted for a few seconds but for the two who had to deal with it, it was a lifetime. Years of experiences and knowledge flooded the Original Naruto's mind, friends, jutsu's, experiences all rushed through his very eyes.

Not many people know this but Blood clones transmit info to the Original's mind but not like when you absorb them, when you bring the back into your body their feelings that were attached to a person, place or thing can become your own and that is what is happening to Unknown right now.

Every face of Rookie 9 from Sasuke to Neji shot through Naruto's mind, overloading his brain like an overused computer hard drive. He collapsed onto the ground and began to pant, he had never felt these feelings go through him, love, happiness, hatred, anxious, every feeling the blood clone had felt over the longe 13 years were relived in seconds.

His mind was soon overwhelmed and he passed out on the dirty floor of the run down building, a string of drool running out of his gaping mouth as he tried his hardest to sort out everything inside his mind.

**Downtown Konoha, party central:**

There it was, the heart of Konoha village. It was filled to the brim with people, young - old, men - women, drunks - druggies, it was a melting pot of people. It was the type of party were the scum, low life, and the freaks that have been swept under the rug can mingle with the normals and upperclassmen. This party there was no hierarchy, they were merely people who were celebrating the holidays by dressing up and getting shitfaced, it made the Joker sick.

The Joker was the mental manifestation of Naruto's crazy nature and irrational behavior as a child, he loved to see things get thrown into chaos. It first started off as simple pranks here and there, he would watch as people would run hectically around the city to find him which he got a kick out of, but soon his little hobby took a more…...twisted turn.

He would study everything about chaos and insanity, every scroll and every piece of paper ever written on it, he would even go as far as camp out in the red light district to study the downfall of the human culture.

With his intense research he came to the irrefutable conclusion that there is no such thing as normal, nor is there a right or wrong, just a just or unjust.

We the people deem what is right, that is why we made laws but what is right for one is wrong for another. As ninjas, they get missions to slaughter, demolish, and otherwise terrious a group or a whole village if necessary and they are treated like heroes in their respective villages. But, if you look at the other side of the coin, if a ninja from another village attacks your village you want their head on a platter and to be tortured without mercy…...is that fair? No, you can justify it all you want, but it is not fair.

So, on that day, the chaos side of Naruto's brain spit off and created the Joker, his first Alter ego who had a major fetish for blades, gunpowder, explosives, and most of all…..he loved a chemical compound known as Nitrous Oxide, or as its better known as Laughing Gas.

On Unknown's travels, he began to daval in a forgotten art known as Chemistry, a looked down on skill that mosted thought was not worth their time but, thanks to Naruto's high intellect -complements of Enigma- and undying curiosity of all things dangerous and destructive -compliments of The Joker- he started to play with it.

He soon started his research by creating a journal of any and all compound he has come across and experimented on. Not progressing as fast as he would like, he decides to look for help and he found it in the form of a book that holds informations on every element on earth, from gasses and liquids, to solids and some that are impossible to wield on earth.

He then used the time he spent away from Konoha creating compound after compound until he came up with 4 of his greatest creations, while also devoting time to his ninjutsu, taijutsu, and Kenjutsu training.

Now back to the heart of the village, The Joker stood above everyone; using one of the neighboring buildings as his vantage point as he pulls four circular bombs with fuzes and a yellow smiley face on them.

"Time to kick this party into over time" The Joker laughed, jumping from the roof of the building and landing on the stage that rested in the middle of the herd of people. Seeing as it was now 12 midnight it was rather dark, so no one could really see the rather scrawny but tall clown jump down onto the stage, not even the band who was performing.

As the people were lost in the music Joker thought it would be the perfect time to strike, he always loved being a party popper. He created four shadow clones and 8 explosive clones, he then handed his four little grinning grenades to his four clones and told them to spread out into the crowd. As for his 8 firecrackers, he told them to henge into everyday looking citizens and slip into the ranks while also spreading out, he needed his big showcase to be marvelous!

Some hid in the middle of the chaos, bobbing their heads and waving their hands in the air in sync with the others; making the perfect cover, while the others slipped into different neighboring buildings. Making sure they were stations where the most danger and damage would be done so when they were given the mental single they would be ready to blow any remaining villagers off the face of this village.

After his clones dispersed through the area, he decided the band should really take an intermission so, he walked past the drummer and bass player to get right behind the singer. Unable to see what was happening behind him, the singer continued his song, unaware that his band had stopped playing.

With a wicked smile, the clown grabbed hold of the singers jaw and the back of his skull at the highest note of his song and snapped his neck, silencing everyone's cheering.

Seeing he had the audience undivided attention, he pushed the dead corpse into the people below and added chakra to his vocal cords, getting a form of microphone effect.

"Why hello and good evening people of Konoha. Seeing as your entertainment for the night is rather….." he trailed off, tilting his head to look at the twitching corpse at the feet of many of the village people, "incapacitated, I will fill in for him, you can call me The Joker. Now, who wants to see a magic trick?"

With those chuckled words the clown pulls out a deck of larger than normal cards, about the size of someone's hand and slightly slim with a silver trim with pointed edges on the four points of the cards.

He then spreads them out in his hands like a hand of cards and gestures for someone to come up on the stage. Seeing as the people of Konoha were petrified from the rather brutal killing of the main event they were reluctant to jump up their with the demented trickster.

"Fine" Joker murmured, dropping his hands to his side in a huff. He then began to scan the area until he saw the congregation of people start to split like the red sea with three people parting it.

Looking to the three man team the Joker's memory starts to fire off on all cylinders, seeing as the Original Naruto is sorting through the memories of his clone, faces began to gain meaning. People started to become more clear and feelings began to show.

The lead was a pink haired firecracker knowns as Sakura Haruno, a flat chested bombshell how had no problem in punching someone's skull in to prove a point. Next to her was Sai, the emotionally trained ROOT ninja who was trained at birth in Danzo's image of the perfect ninja, a cold and heartless killing machine.

Finally, to her right was a member of team 8 Kiba Inuzuka on his trusty battle dog Akamaru who was the size of a bear! (They all were the same outfits they did during the Fourth Shinobi War)

The trio take the stage, all jumping up to confront their twisted looking friend. Seeing as The Joker was a manifestation of Naruto's mind he still held some of his facial features such as blue eyes, whiskers -even though they are covered by his war paint-, and the spike hair -except it wasn't the sun kissed blonde hair that everyone knows and love but were replaced with a unnatural green ting-.

"Naruto, what are you doing!" Yelled Sakura, stepping into Naruto's personal space, now inches from his nose.

"Well, before you showed up I was doing a magic trick." he said numbly, rolling his eyes at her demanding tone and death glare, then his bored expression twisted into a wicked grin, "would you want to be my volunteer?"

"What?" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow and backing off Naruto seeing as he had a creepy twinkle in his eyes, "no, of course not." she huffed, turning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, party pooper" he said with a fake pout. Before anyone knew it, a green smug started to roll in from four corners of the group of people.

As the fog started to consume the people you could hear little snickers and giggles from the audience which soon picked up into good hearty laughs, and before they knew it they bursting at the sims with laughter, tears falling from their eyes and their wide smile turning into tormented frowns.

"What the hell?" Kiba questioned, seeing as the stage was at least four feet higher than the people the smoke seemed to stop at the edge of the stage, covering all of the village people with a thick smog, "what is this?".

"Well, I guess you could call it my show stopper" Naruto laughed out, skipping to the edge of the stage and peered over the side and blew a stream of air that carved through the smog like butter. Naruto continued his fits of what seemed to be uncontrollable laughter as his team mates and friends began to worry. They had never seen their friend so disturbed in their life, and they have seen him when he was driven mad by the Kyuubi's influence. This might have been the point here Naruto had truly snapped.

Snapping from his laughter and his own thoughts like it was set on a timer Naruto swiveled on his heels and looked to his friends, pulling out his oddly large cards from his sleeve. "Now, Like I said before. Would you like to play a little card game to pass the time?" Just when Naruto had finished his question, the uncontrollable laughter from the crowd stopped, everything just went silent.

"What just happened?" Kiba questioned, walking over to the oliva green mist and peered through. At first it was too thick to even see the ground, but soon the wind picked up, lifting the smoke from the area and revealed a rather unnerving sight. The thousands of people who congregated around the stands here dead, mostly from lack of air. Their faces were permanently stuck in a shocked expression, their features frozen in a petrified frown and their eyes bulging from their eye sockets.

Several of them were scraping and clawing at their throat, hoping to get some form of release from their uncontrollable laughter. It was a horrific sight for the trio, while Naruto just stood there with a sickly sweet smile with a few fits of giggles.

"Ah, looks like the wind ruined my surprise. Oh well!" Naruto chuckled, holding up the cards to his face and began to sort through them using the Ace as the highest and the 2 of clubs as the lowest.

They outrage became too much for Kiba to deal with, he has put up with much of Naruto's outlandish and rather immature pranks from time to time, but this is the first time people have DIED over a prank.

"You think this is funny?!" Kiba yells, pointing to the army of dead corpses that are spewed over the heart of the Konoha village. All Naruto did was peer over his hand of cards and just smiled in the direction of the raging dog boy, he then continued his sorting of his cards as Kiba's anger continued to rise.

"You smug little bastard! Answer m-" Kiba was about to yell but was interrupted by a sharp pain in his throat. He slowly looked down and found a silver-metallic colored playing card lodged into his throat, slicing straight through his adam's apple and windpipe. a stream of blood was now trickling down his neck and a little sliding off the metallic playing card. As he dropped to his knees and reached for his throat his attack dog jumped into action. Akamaru slide in front of his master and then charged the preoccupied Clown, hopefully to avenge his fallen master.

"Sit Cujo!" he laughed out as Akamaru. Akamaru was so close to the snarking clown that he could taste him but he was soon pinned down by a incoming clone from the roof, stopping him in mid lung. Akamaru began to strug and snap at anything he could try and get from the clown's clone but sadly it wasn't going to happen, and just like a flare the clone that landed on Akamaru began to flash with light and then it exploded, ending Akamaru with the snap of the clown's finger.

The massive explosion sent everyone on the stadium flying, Sai thinking more quickly than his surviving partner or clown, he unrolled a scroll and put his amazing artmenship to work, creating a eagle for him to land on just in the nick of time. Sakura on the other hand took a more direct approach. Seeing as she was flying uncontrollably towards a nearby building, she used her ungodly strength to simply bash through it and use that to help he slow down. As for Naruto, he was flipped upside down with his coat tails folded over and his butt in the air, he then began to laugh hysterically.

"Hahaha, Wow! That was a real blast, hahaha!" Naruto laughed, flipping over and dusted himself off as he pushed a few of the dead corpses from his walkway as he started to pick up his fallen cards.

As he continued to walk and search for his cards he noticed three ink tiger's appear behind him. Not caring one way or the other, he picked up his last card from the now pale corpse of Kiba and cleaned the stainless steel card off on his clothing.

"You know" Naruto said, stacking his cards up and began to shuffle them like a card dealer, "if you guys just played my little game none of this would have happened"

"Naruto" Sai said in his normal monotone voice as he drops from his ink eagle, landing behind his beasts, "why are you doing this? I thought we were friends?"

"Friends?" He questioned with a quirked eyebrow, he then hunched over with a fit of laughter, "I don't have friends kiddo, but how bout we make a little deal? You allow me to leave and I won't cut your pretty little face off. Sound good?"

"What?" Sai questioned, shocked at Naruto's sick and twisted smile. Once Sai looked into the eyes of his once proud friend he knew this couldn't be Naruto. The real Naruto would never laugh at other's deaths, he wouldn't kill without having a reason too, this wasn't Naruto, and he wasn't going to allow this imposter to besmirch his only friend's name.

"I won't let you leave this place!" Sai said, determination backing up his words as he reaches for the tonto he has on his back while his beast snarl and stood at the ready.

Naruto just smiles, pulls the top card from the deck and strikes a pose, "perfect, I wouldn't want you taking the easy way out. I want to have a little fun before I peel your face off like a banana" he said, and just like that, the battle between the clown and the hardened ROOT member started while Sakura stood back and analyzed it all.

The beasts were the first to attack, the disbursed in their own directions, hoping to confuse Naruto before going in for the kill. The first to attack was the middle tiger, it lunged at him with it's claws extended and it's teeth baring, ready to rip through this pasty faced clown. Before it knew what hit it, it was sent flying backwards thanks to a burst of wind that smacked it, making it slam into Sai who wasn't fast enough to react.

The next to go for it was the tiger on his right. Instead of lunging it goes low, rushing for his ankles or tendons, anything to immobilise him. But alas, it was stopped but this time not by a large burst of wind, but a singular shot of pressurized air, piercing a hole through it's head and effectively dispelling it from battle.

Not wanting to end up like it's fallen brother's, the final tiger stood its ground and waited for the slightest opening to strike. It started to sway as Naruto turned to face it, still having that sick and twisted smile etched into his features as he turns his head every so slightly to the left to add to the creepiness of this.

"What's wrong kitty? Clown got your tongue?" He giggled, enraging the tiger as it growled at him, baring its fangs at him.

"You mad?" The clown questioned, looking the ink creation dead in it's lifeless eyes, "then do something about it" Naruto continued, literally poking the massive beast, goading him to attack.

And for the final act of disrespect, the clown lowered his defenses and slide the cards back into his pocket, technically stating to the beast he didn't even need his weapons to end him.

Taking the bait perfectly, the tiger jumped from behind the protection of the rubble that once was the stage and charged Naruto, only to be shot down once again by a far off shot of air, coming from the top of a distant building.

Unseen by Sai and Sakura, the 7 remaining explosive clones have set themselves up in the parameters surrounding the fight, most of them either on top or near the foundation of different buildings, giving the Joker cover and awaiting his signal to explode.

"Well Sai my boy" Naruto mused, turning to see Sai finally getting up after dispelling his ink beast that pinned him down, "it looks like your kitties weren't up to skuff. You might want to get them a trainer or something."

"H-How did you beat them without even moving?" Sai questioned, shocked and drained because of this odd development and because of how much chakra it took to make those ink beast.

"A good magician does not reveal his tricks." He said, giving him a mocked and over exaggerated bow, "but enough about me, I want to know alittle more about you Sai."

Naruto said, skipping towards Sai who began to back away slowly.

"K-K-Know about me? What are you talking about?" Sai questioned, his hardened ROOT fasade braking once he met the buggy and majorly creepy eyes of the Joker.

"I want to learn everything about you Sai, from the outside to...the inside" He said with a smile stretching to the max on his face, as he pulls out a small but rather sharp pocket knife. "I want to know how much you liver weights, how your skin feels. I want to know you in the most intimate way possible and the only way for me to do that is if I cut you open and see what makes you tick" Laughed the madman as he backs the nervous artist into a corner of rubble. His hand trembling, unable to draw a single line let alone something to defend himself, and the scroll was now crumbled in his other hand, gripped tightly with fear and anticipation for what this demented clown was willing to do to him.

As Naruto inched closer, his blade drawn and his fits of laughter ringing in the tight corner Sai was maneuvered into, it was all silenced when Sakura decided to jump in…...literally. UNable to stand for this form of mental abuse to her partner, she jumps from the building she stood on and came down hard; mere inches from Naruto and Sai making both fly into opposite directions.

Sai, dazed and confused, flies right, landing right on top of the old Ichiraku Ramen stand, breaking through the roof and smashing against the flat top iron skillet.

As for Naruto, he tumbles and flops down onto the left side, smacking against a still standing part of the stage. After the birds stop flying and his vision became clear the Joker sprung up like….well, a spring and dusted his clothing off with a slight chuckle here and a giggle there. Before the Joker could get his bearings, Sakura jumped up onto the platform and began to walk rather quickly towards the Joker, which was rather unsettling for the scrawny clown.

"Now wait a minute Sakura, I think we can talk thi-" his tactical plea was silenced by a hard right connecting with his chest, sending him flying backwards into the nearby building.

Naruto made contact with the wall, breaking through its thick concrete and tumbled into the darkness, shrouded from view. Thinking she had won this battle (Like most heroes do) she turned to and find out where Sai landed and if he was okay….big mistake. Before she could even fully turn around she was met with a sharp pain in her right side, she looked down to see a thin but very sharp knife sticking from a wound. The stab felt like nothing more than a needle breaking the skin, but if you looked at the wound itself it was bleeding like a stuffed pig.

She reached to pull it out but was surprised when she couldn't feel her arm or even move it properly. She tried to move her other arm with the same result, her arm staying put like a limp noodle, defint to her demands.

"Hahahaha, are you okay Sakura? Something the matter?" Naruto laughs from the shadows, soon emerging from the hole he was smashed through with his hands over his ribs and a slight blood smirk over his lip.

"H-H-How are you…..still alive?" Sakura slurred, trying to turn to get a better look at Naruto but the numbness has already spread to her legs, "that w-was my strongest….attack."

"I gathered" said Naruto, leaning backwards to pop his back, "that one really smarts, I think I'm gonna be sore in the morning'" he mocks, now standing up straight and reaching for his left sleeve, which was hanging on for dear life. He rips off the sleeve, revealing an array of seals that stretched over his arms from one side to the others. Many were storage seals he had tattooed into his arm so as to keep everything he has ever used or needed to use in battle right at his fingertips. Others were weight seals, keeping his body lean, mean, and a killing machine, allowing him to test the limits of his body under stress…but when he released them now that was a whole other story.

He reaches for the first seal on his wrist and adds chakra, releasing a piece of solid but thin piece of black metal, curved at the ends with one end having a split in it.

"W-W-What in the wor-" Skarau was about to ask but the numbness took over, her body was to weak to even speak.

"Oh this old thing. Hahaha, I made when I was messing around in a junkyard, I call it a Crowbar. I call it that because….well, for starters, it's a bar and secondly I tested it out on some crows, hahaha, those birds can squawk!" he laughed hysterically at the twisted and barbara joke.

Sakura, feeling even more of the effect of the neurotoxin that was in the knife, she took a knee to hopefully conserve some remaining energy for anything that was about to happen.

**(Warning! I am going to say this for those of you who are appalled at anything having to do with a woman being hit by a man. I will say that I am sickened by abuse, whether it be physical or emotional or if it was caused by a man or a woman, but there will be a slight bit of smacking around. This is the Joker! If you have watched the shows, TV episodes, Movies, or read the comics you would know the Joker doesn't give a flyin' F**k about gender and he will kill, slaughter, maim, and paralyze you whether you're a woman or not. I am trying to make this realistic and genuine to the characters that I , Sakura is a ninja! She has to deal with fighting men on the field so why would fighting the joker be any different? I am sorry if I offend you by this or make you uncomfortable and please to flame me for this…...because it's just gonna waste your time and energy)**

"Oh, are you feeling okay doctor Sakura? Do you need to lay down?" Naruto mocked, squatting down enough to reach Sakura's eye level. All the pink haired firecracker did was give him her best try at a leer and a snarl of hatred before her tiredness overtook her and she was back to the slouched and numb face she used to have.

Naruto just laughed his same maniacal laugh that seems to get more and more twisted and demonic the more Sakura's numbness took over.

"Don't worry doctor Sakura you just need to rest up" The Joker mused, gripping the tapped up end of the crowbar and did a few practice swings before he took a running start at Sakura. He cracked his teammate across the face hard, leaving a mark on her face and her nose permanently cracked. The hit made her limp body spin from the hit, not to much but enough to make her spin a complete 360 and land on her back, her limbs sprawled out, useless.

Naruto just leaned back, popping his aching back and shoulders, "Ouch, you really did a number on my back" he said, feeling on of his popping vertebrate pinch and pulsate. "Oh well, I did poison you and possible break your face so…...I guess we are even." He said jokingly, finishing his stretches and begins to pat the crowbar in his other hand like a goon with a baseball bat trying to intimidate his opponent.

The Joker soon begins a slow, methodical walk towards the still semi-conscious numb blob that was Sakura, his giggles ringing in Sakuras ears. "Hehehe, but then again" Naruto started, jumping and landed on top of Sakura, squatting over her stomach as his face inched closer to hers, "who ever accused me over being far."

He rares back his crowbar, ready to crack open Sakura's skull with one final, hard hit but was soon interrupted by a hand grabbing him by his wrist. Naruto looks to his left to see an ANBU guard gripping his arm tightly, a porcelain mask designed to look like a cat. The cat was soon met with three more ANBUs who stood behind her, ready to back her up if need be.

"Come on, can't you just give me one more sec-" his disturbing pleas were silenced by a slam to the ground, he was soon swarmed by ANBU's, all different sizes and heights, making an unusual sight of the professional ANBU guards dog piling a single man.

Remembering what his boss and technically….his own self said, he allowed the ANBU's to capture him…..but, being the sly and ultimately destructive psychopath The Joker was, he couldn't allow his 7 remaining explosive clones go to waste.

So, the moment he was slapped into some cuffs Naruto reared back and whistled a whistle so loud that it could break eardrums to those who stood next to him. "Shut it!" One unfortunate ANBU who stood next to Naruto yelled, smacking the clown in the back of the head, silencing his nose but the damage had already been done, the clown's clones have heard the call.

An array of explosions, ranging from all different types of colors, variations of explosions, and shape of the cloud it created afterwards shot out from 7 different buildings. Some buildings were small, easy to rebuild and where rather expendable but others, not so much. massive, towering building began to fall, crushing others in their wake as the people who were smart enough to rush into their homes before this freakish battle began were now being crushed by the houses they thought would protect them.

As the ANBU looked on at the massive destruction and mayhem Naruto's whistle caused, Naruto stood smiling at his work, his laughter rising until it was deafening. The once proud village of Konoha was now cut in half, leaving the outskirts of the village intact, and the only thing the village heard after the rubble settled was the minical sound of the Joker's sick, twisted laughter.

**Thank you all for reading, I hope this story is coming along the way you all were hoping and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Interrogation and evaluation: Mr. J's madhouse**

"What in god's name just happened!" the busty and incredibly fierce Hokage yelled, she had just flipped her desk in frustration over the amount of paperwork and then she was greeted with an explosion that shook the foundation of her building. Five minutes later she was greeted with 3 of her top ANBU's who were covered in smoke and soot and carrying behind them a application for Konoha's Asylum.

Konoha's Asylum is the first and only Correctional facility for the mentally insane, it was first implemented as a cash grab from the council, hoping there was people in Konoha were "sick" or "mentally disturbed" enough so they could actually benefit of the crime in this city. What happened next was far more successful than they had anticipated. People where paying hand over fist to get many of the so-called "wackos" off the streets, some even going far enough to beg, plead, and even bribe the council into putting someone, anybody that was causing trouble in this penitentiary. You see, since every single prison, penitentiary, jail, or even cage is full, easy to break out off, or set on fire, Konoha's containment plan for criminals was…..scarce at best. The best the people of Konoha could hope for was the gangs, crooks, and other assortments of criminals just killed each other off, saving them from a hellish nightmare.

So, since Konoha's Asylum is a fortress of maximum proportions thanks to a massive donation from the Council (Kiss asses), anyone and everyone who has had a run in with a criminal has paid for these so-called "psychopaths" to be locked up and left to rot. But surprisingly, this front has caught a few psychos, one now being Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a The Joker. Tsunade snatches the form from her ANBU squad and begins to read.

**Registration form for Konoha's Asylum Name: **

**Naruto Uzumaki Date of birth: Unknown **

**Contents on inmate: Purple dress coat mutli-stitched vest/comberbun white button up shirt an inside pocket which contained about 53 sharp objects a pair of flat toed loafers with hidden daggers in the tip …. **

Tsunade was unable to finish the run down of Naruto's Registration because she was boiling over with rage. All she saw was red and she couldn't help it, these grunts believed they could throw HER Naruto into a mental institution, a fronted money laundering scheme, without even tell her or verifying if it was okay.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, but it had to be done" one of the ANBU's spoke up, feeling terrified after seeing the glare from his leader.

"Who authorised this!" Tsunade yelled, throwing the scroll at one of the ANBU's who ducked under it.

"The Council did Hokage-sama" An ANBU voiced.

"And what gives them the authority to imprison someone without my consent? I am still Hokage and my word is law!" She yelled.

"He was too dangerous to be left unattended, they had to make a call." Another brave ANBU interjected.

"No, they needed to wait for my order! I have allowed their idiotic Asylum to continue running for far too long. I am putting an end to this, now!" She hissed, ready to walk outside to the council chambers but was stopped by footsteps coming from the hallway.

The door opened to show a bald man with a bushy greyish beard, he wore circular framed black lensed glasses, a long white doctor's coat with an "A" on his left pectoral, black gloves, and long grey pants with pointed dress shoes. "You might want to reconsider that Hokage-sama" The man interjected, his voice rough and rustic but at the same time, held a form of sophistication most lacked.

"And who might you be Mr.." she trailed off, waiting for the stranger to fill her in on who he is exactly.

"Strange, Dr. Hugo Strange. Head physician at Konoha's Asylum and appointed spokesperson for the Civilian Council at your service" He said properly, bowing slightly to the ruler of Konoha with his hand on his stomach.

"Well Mr. Strange, I don't know who you think you are but I will shut down Konoha's Asylum when I damn well please" She said with authority backing up her words, folding her arms under her chest and giving off a cocky smirk, knowing she was in the right to do whatever she pleases.

Hugo just pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and looked the smirking Hokage in her eyes and said calmly, "I am afraid that you are wrong, Hokage-sama. You see, during your absence at this mornings mandatory Council meeting, we as a council decided that the Asylum shall be a Civilian matter and if you look back at the rules your predecessors created and upholded. "Anything ruled or deemed to be a "Civilian matter" shall be handled strictly by the Civilian Council" So, you have no rights to shut down this Asylum or pull Naruto from our roster of patients. I am sorry for the inconvenience Hokage-sama" He said with a smug, shit eating grin hidden behind his stern and stoic mask.

Tsunade, now bubble with rage held her composure, trying not to give the leader of the Civilian council anymore reasoning to screw her over. "What will happen to Naruto?" She questioned, pushing her rage to the back burners, knowing it won't do her any good here.

"He shall be evaluated by one of the best psychiatrist we could find by tomorrow afternoon. Seeing as we are short a few staff members thanks to a rage riot in the courtyard we have had to reach out to our allies for a few more workers." Strange said, using his hands to really sell home his words.

"Who is he?" she questioned.

"Her name is Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel, a 23-year-old who has an amazing success recorded with her patients." He said proudly, pulling out a file from his jacket and handing it to Tsunade, who took it begrudgingly.

"What do you mean success? What are you guys aiming for in the Asylum?" Tsunade questioned, scan the file quickly.

"Why reintegration of course. Criminals are a disease on this world but, every disease has a cure. We are that cure, Konoha Asylum is that cure. The Asylum is something this world needs Hokage-sama, I hope you understand." Hugo murmured, locking his hands behind him, giving him a more regal look to himself.

"Cure? Give me a break, this is nothing more than a sick attempt at power. Allowing everyone in Konoha to become dependent on the Asylum's protection while making the people believe the ANBU and the Special Police Task Group (SPTG) are inefficient and otherwise worthless. This Asylum is a farce and nothing more! All you and the Civilian Council want is money and political power, you egotistical bastards!" Tsunade spit out, Hugo's lies were leaving a bad taste in Tsunade's mouth.

"Hokage-sama, I am shocked." Hugo said with mocked hurt, "I would never had thought that a figure-head of your stature would have such a biased opinion towards a program that is actually helping your village. I also didn't know about you stand on Civilians, this is an eye-opening experience for me. I was hoping to have a more…...intellectual and open-minded discussion with you, Hokage-sama, I guess I was wrong." He said, giving a respectful bow before turning on his heel and walking out to the hall, waiting until he was out of anyone's field of vision before he shows a smirk.

"Who the hell is that smug bastard!" Tsunade hissed, turning to her trusted ANBU's for an answer.

"You really need to get out more Hokage-sama" Her ANBU captain spock up, stepping from the three-man line her and her comrades made, "He is a well renowned scientist and a spectacular Psychologist. He has no equal in any village he has entered and help treat."

"Sounds like you think very highly of him, Tora-san." Tsunade said with a scowl, not liking her ANBU's attitude towards the man who just might cripple her small amount of power she has over the Civilian Council.

"I was simply giving you a debriefing of what he has done Hokage-sama." She responds back.

"Fair enough, is there anything else I should know about?" Tsunade questioned, flopping down in her slightly broken swivel chair with a huff as she massaged her temples.

"It seems he has made quite the name for himself before he came to Konoha three months ago. He has traveled to 3 out of the 5 main Villages, taking many of their most "mentally ill" patients off their hands and storing them in a secret facility that our best ANBU agents couldn't find. We spoke to many people who has had contact with Strange and his name is golden. No one could say a single bad thing about the man, many even praised him and believe him to be a saint" the Captain began to list, taking a more professional posture as she looked her superior in the eyes.

"Yeah, maybe to those who are blind" Tsunade mumbled.

"Excuse me?" the ANBU Captain questioned, confused at what her leader ment.

"Anyone could tell after 5 minutes of meeting him he is a stone cold liar. He is hiding something, I just don't know what yet." Tsunade mussed, crossing her arms and looking to the roof as her mind began to wonder. What could this slimy drifter want? And how could he have already slide his way into the good graces of Konoha's Civilian Council within maybe a day or two? It was impossible, seeing as the Council is filled with the most hard-headed, stubborn, pieces of work Tsunade has ever seen.

After what felt like an eternity of silence Tsunade looked back down to her still patiently waiting, loyal guards and said, "Well, we can't get anything done if we just sit around thinking."

"What are you talking about? Why can't really do anything" The Captain interjected, thinking Tsunade meant something like doing anything against the Asylum.

"I know, we can't really stop this farce of a clinic from continuing. But, we can gather information." She said, walking to the coat rack that was a few feet from her still demolished desk and ground her Hokage robe. "Why would we gather info?" Her captain questioned again. "Because knowing is half the battle" Tsunade said, her words full of grief.

"Are you playing to start something Madam Hokage?" She questioned, hoping her assumptions were false.

"No, I can't start something that has already been started." Tsunade said with displeasure and disdain in her voice.

This was no mere problem that has just sprung up out of nowhere, it never is in politics. This battle, this war over power has happened long before Tsunade had taken office. The balance of power has always been fought over, the history books of Konoha are written in the blood of those who have fallen just to claim power. The Civilians, the self-appointed martyrs of the Konoha civilisation. I am not making light of the Civilians plights, all they wish is to be seen, to be heard, and to be respect like the ninjas of today are….but their ends to not prove their means. They try to turn the public opinion towards their side by promising things that they could never keep, tampering with the legal system to make the Hokage's form of justice seem useless and all around pointless. But, the worse offense is….. the paperwork. Now, every Hokage has had to deal with paperwork, nothing special. A few request here and a signing there but it was what the paperwork did that made it so ingenious. It blinded the Hokages to what really was going on, the village could not function if the proper bills and forms were not signed and notified properly. So, they pile dozens upon dozens useless and utterly brainless request forms, notices, etc. overtop the important documents. It may seem idiotic and even idiotic at times but….it has derailed many Hokages before and it certainly is now.

"Captain" Tsunade said, getting the attention of the following ANBU Captain as her and her guards rounded a corner and exited the Hokage's building.

"Hai Madam Hokage" The Captain replied, jumping to the side of her superior as her comrades followed suit.

"I want you to send two ANBU's to the Hospital and get first statements on whatever happened today from Sai and Sakura. Make sure you are the first there, we can't let anyone tamper with Sakura's or Sai's statements and turn it against us." Tsunade stated, her eyes holding a sternness and fire that hasn't been seen for a while. "

What for Madam Hokage?" The Captain questioned, getting a cocked eyebrow and a slight scowl from her authority figure.

"Are you going to question my every order Tora-san?" Tsunade questioned, getting rather annoyed with her Captain's constant questions. "I am just making sure I can do a thorough job Madam Hokage, I am sorry if I have offended you" The Captain apologized, bowing to Tsunade who still held the scowl.

"You job is to follow my word to the letter, am I understood" Tsunade questioned with a stern look, showing how irritated she was at her closest and most trusted Captain who continued to question every order she gave.

A silence hung overhead for a few seconds before Tsunade again questioned her subordinate, "I said, am I understood Captain Tora!" which only lead to more silence as the Captain still stood stern, not budging from her spot as Tsunade stared her down.

"If you have something to say to me then say it, otherwise you say yes Hokage-sama. Got it?" Tsunade growled out.

"I don't think it is wise the way you are handling this situation" The captain finally spoke, getting a shocked look from her teammates and a glare from Tsunade, who at this time was not in the mood to deal with her. "I am sorry but I couldn't quite catch that. What did you say again?" Tsunade questioned sarcastically.

"You are not handling this situation like a Hokage should. You are too blinded by your hatred for the Council that you are not thinking straight."

"Look, whether you want to admit this or not our way of life is being threatened. Over the years the Civilian Council has been able to get enough leverage on the right people to actually become a threat and now they are using every advantage they have. The only way I can get things done is to work around the system, I know it's not right but it is the only way for me to restore this village to its former glory. So you questioning my authority now is not helping!" Tsunade yelled, softly enough for no one but the three around her to hear.

"S-S-Sorry Madam Hokage" The ANBU said solemnly, holding her head down low as she mental scolded herself for questioning her Hokage. "

It's alright Tora. You were curious, it is normal. Most people shouldn't follow blindly." Tsunade said, releasing some of her pent-up anger as she smiled at her ANBU Captain. "But, I hope that my ANBU Captain will have more trust in my orders from now on, right?" She questioned with a joking smile which got a slight laugh from her captain.

"Hai Madam Hokage" She said with a bow, she then turns her attention to her two remaining ANBU teammates, "Boar, Hawk!" She demanded in an authoritative voice, forcing the two to stand at attention in fear of what their Captain is wanting them to do.

"I want you two to got to Konoha's First Hospital (KFH) and begin questioning Sakura-san and Sai-san" She ordered, getting a group "Hai" as the quickly dispersed, leaving only Tsunade and her captain.

"What now Madam Tsunade?" She questioned with renewed vigour, apparently being yelled out crushes insubordination every time.

"Now me and you go pay Konoha Asylum a little visit" She said with a wicked smirk, turning on her heel and began her journey to the maximum security prison or as Strange likes to call it, "A Mental Health Facility".

**Konoha Asylum:**

The outside of this prison was what you would typically find in a place such as this. 4 guard towers that fit in a perfect square shape with the walls, about 15 feet tall, spread between them. The building itself seemed rather official, the entrance had "Asylum" cut into a metal slab that was warped to be placed in between two checkpoints. While the outside seemed rather dull the inside was…..another story. Almost like a complete contrast to the dark and dreary appearance of the Asylum the inside was very clean, almost unhealthy clean. The walls, the cells, the Prisoner interrogation room, the lounge…..for prisoners, everything in this entire base was stark white. Which didn't help the glare from the blindingly bright lights overhead.

There was two sections of the Asylum, an upstairs where they bring new subjects and check them. There is a so-called "cage" they are placed in for a set amount of time until they are evaluated and striped of all worldly posations. The second part is where the house the inmates, spitting them into four separate parts with the Asylum's "Lounge" in the middle. On the far left was the ones deemed criminally insane, it was very spacy seeing as no one who has ever been admitted has been considered truly "insane".

Next to the right was the ones most dangerous to themselves, ones who are suicidal or might become suicidal are thrown in with constant supervision and complementary straint jackets. Next to the bottom right was the ones who will cause harm to others. Ones that have the natural strength, stamina, or girth to harm anyone around them are placed in this holding cell until they are sufficiently dosed with enough calming medication to put down a rhino. And finally, the one that is brimming with the scum of Konoha was the Normal Detainees, a mix of degenerates, low life's, and drug dealers all being scrunched together like fish in a sardine can.

"Oh come on, it wasn't even that bad! No one will even notice it" A voice rung out in the halls of the starched white Asylum. The voice was soon found out to be none other than Naruto, a.k.a The Joker, he was being dragged in by two very muscular Arkham "Nurses", one in which was holding the side of his head, keeping the blood from squirting all over the place.

"You bit my fucking ear off!" He yelled, slamming the Clown onto a retraining table and began to strap him down as The Joker playfully snapped at him with his teeth.

"Hey! Look at it this way, now when people look at your face you will have an interesting story to tell. It might even take away from the fact that your face looks like-" The Joker's insult was soon interrupted by a sucker punch by the nurse who followed it up with another….and another.

He was ready to deliver one more blow but was stopped by his friend on the other side of the table, who yelled, "Thats enough man! Don't risk your career on a clown"

"Who cares, this bastard blew up half of Konoha! He deserves a good beating!" He yelled, clocking the clown one more time, only for the clown to spit out a strand of blood mixed with saliva and laugh at his pathetic attempt of hurting him.

"Come on, one more. I think I might actually feel something this time. HAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughs out, enraging the nu

**(Also, anyone who is trying to put a voice to this Joker it would be Mark Hamill, the voice actor of the Joker in Batman the Animated Series. He, to me of course, did the best potrail of the Joker which is saying something because it was in a kids show and you couldn't show all the killing and the genocide.) **

The nurse reared back one more time to try to knock this pathetic psychopath out, only to be stopped by his boss, Hugo Strange who now has just walked into the hospital and was greeted with his staff mercilessly beating on his patient. Needless to say, the doctor was not amused.

"Nurse…" He started, only to peer at the man's name tag seeing as he didn't know what is name was, "Suigetsu! Need I remind you of my strict rules on abusing our patients!" He said sternly, sending shivers down Suigetsu's spine.

Joker just laughed and said, "Ooooooh, you're in so much trouble!"

"I-I-I know sir, but-" Suigetsu said, trying to defend his abuse on this painted face freak but was silenced by Strange's lifted hand.

"No, I don't care. He cannot be held accountable for his actions! He is mentally ill, and as doctors and nurses working towards a common goal we are here to help him get past his Genocidal ways. Not traumatized him even more!" he yells at his subordinate who just hangs his head low in shame and embarrassment, seeing as The Joker continues to laugh at this.

"I-I'm sorry Strange-san, it won't happen again" he said meekly, having all of his manhood served to him on a silver platter.

"No, it won't. Because you are relieved of your duty Mr. Suigetsu. Clear out your locker by 5:00." The Good Doctor said coldly, then shooing out the two nurses as he closes the door behind him, sealing only him and Naruto inside. As the door closed Hugo walked to The Joker's bed side, he then stared at the bounded clown with calculating eyes while the Joker looked back at him but with a more…...disturbing look.

Hugo, breaking from his apparent trance on the clown grabbed a steel chair that rested next to him and took a seat, giving The Joker a fake smile for good measure.

"I am so sorry Mr. Namikaze, I hope my employee didn't hurt you?" he questioned with fake sincerity, but to the untrained ear it would sound real.

"Oh no, you don't have to apologize. It was fun, hahahaha. I love to see that little moment in someone's eyes when they snap." He laughs, pulling on the restrains to understand the give on them.

Strange just nodded and began to write on a clipboard that was placed on the table next to him, "So, Mr. Namikaze-"

"Oh please, call me Joker. Mr. Namikaze was my father" The Joker interrupted.

Strange just continued to write and started his sentence again, "so…..The Joker, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Knock yourself out kiddo. I ain't going anywhere" he laughed, laying his head back on the metal slab he was tethered to.

"Far enough. Question #1, do you have a history of mental illness?" He questioned, taking care of the more basic questions so Harleen could get down to the meat of this subject tomorrow morning.

"Depends, does having an unhealthy addiction to Ramen count? How about my disturbing fetish for knives, swords, daggers, sabers...well, anything with a blade really. and then there was-", "Mr. Namikaze, are you even going to take this seriously?" The doctor interrupted, annoyed at the blatant disregard for his time.

"Are you?" the clown asked back, getting a questioning look from the good doctor.

"Of course I am, I take every patient interview seriously." He said sternly.

"Oh cut the crap Strange old boy. I know what you want, and the answer is no, I won't tell you where he is. You'll just have to figure it out." He laughs out. Stranges demeanor soon takes a more….darker tone. His normal neutral features sour, giving way to a scowl and his brow scrunching in anger, the once calm doctor seemed almost a polar opposite. He stands from his chair and walks to the Joker's side, who at this point was just looking almost bored.

"Very good" he says, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, "you have learned well under me, Naruto-san"

"Hehe. Well, you have to learn from the be-" his words were soon cut short by the good doctor's booming voice.

"Listen here you little worm!" the good doctor hissed, grabbing the clown by the throat with a vise like grip, "I want you tell me where he is, where is the real Naruto Uzumaki!" He hissed, only getting a choking sound from the clown.

The Joker looks to Strange and gives him a toothy grin, "I-I-I am…...N-N-Naruto Uzumaki"

"You are not him!" He yelled with his gruff voice echoing through the empty top floor, "I want the original, your master! Bring him here or I will-"

"W-W-What? You will do what?" The Joker interrupted, finally finding the right placement of his throat so he could somewhat talk. "Hehe, you h-h-have hunted him for years, w-what makes you think y-y-you will get him now?" He questioned, only to see a grin appear on Hugo's face.

"Because I have one of his pawns!" He smirked, releasing the Joker and straightening up his jacket. "And I won't let you go without a fight, my young clown" He said ominously.

The Joker took a drag of air before he said, " Hahaha, apparently you don't know how the game works"

"What are you blathering about now?" The doctor questioned, turning to the clown.

"Would you risk your king to protect a pawn Dr. Strange?" The Joker questioned, his voice more neutral and actually somewhat natural, giving him an even more creepier demeanor.

Hugo was about to answer his remark only to hear the gatekeeper ring an alarm, signalling someone is here without authorization and needs to be authorized to pass or to be turned around. With a slight sigh Hugo walks to greet his guest while Naruto just lays there on the metallic table, humming sickly sweet melody as he watches the lights overhead swing slowly.

** Outside Konoha Asylum's Gates:**

"I-I-I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't get in without authorization from one of the Asylum directors." The sacred gate guard resighted.

"Then hurry up and get someone!" Tsunade yelled, making the very small and rather pathetic gatekeeper shrink even more. The scared little man pressed the buzzer again…..and again…...and again. His fear for Tsunade outweighed his fear of Strange at the time who has a strict rule on how the gatekeeper should behave. Soon enough the doors of the massive Asylum opened to show Hugo Strange, someone Tsunade was hoping to forget.

"That is enough Gen." He said calmly, relieving some of the pressure on the 19-year-old.

"H-Hai sir" he said nervously.

Strange then turned his attention to the two women that stand in front of his gates, "Ah, madam Hokage, such a pleasure to see you again" he said, his joy being a blatant mock to the Hokage.

Allowing his mockery to slide she gave off her best interpretation of a smile and said, "Like wise Hugo. Likewise" she then extended her hand, trying to show some form of maturity.

"Now, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence Madam Hokage?" he questioned grasping her extended hand as his voice give away his slight annoyance, seeing as she interrupted something very VERY important to him and his plans.

"Nothing much, I just wish to have 5 minutes with the man who has demolished half of my village. If you don't mind of course?" She said sweetly, writhing inside at having to kiss up to this bastard.

"Do you think that is wise Madam Hokage? I believe you were not to happy that Naruto was taken to Konoha Asylum." He stated, wondering what angle this woman was playing at.

"I understand your worry but it's fine Strange, I just want a quick minute with him. I want to know why someone I hold dear to my heart would destroy the village my ancestors worked so hard to build" she explains, getting a questioning glance from Strange. With a reluctant sigh Strange waves them through, taking them through the bottom floor of the Asylum and giving them a glimpse of what this farce truly was.

The first section the came to was the criminally insane portions which, like stated early, was barren, no one besides The Joker who is safely tied down on the top floor has actually been considered "Mentally insane". After taking a long and arduous walk through the Mental portion of the Asylum, they soon came across the bottom feeders. The hallway was lined with cells, at least 5 people to one cell making it pretty cramped.

There were guards on the catwalk above all carrying a switch like device and a one shot flintlock pistol. The switch activated a collar which is attached to everyone who is admitted. Collar like device was designed on two main principles, weakening and immobile. Once the collar is attached it stops all chakra flow, keeping those who have use of the chakra weakened beyond all measures. But, most of the criminals that infest this Asylum are mere Civilian scum, unable to mold a single ounce of chakra.

So, the collar is equipped with another helpful gadget, a Electroshock Immobile System (EIS). Once a Civilian or a ninja who is strong in Taijutsu tries to cause trouble all the guards have to do is press a single button and the instigators are down for the count, twitching on the floor like a tranked bear.

Finally making it to the top Tsunade and The Captain ANBU was greeted to the sight of Naruto being fitted for his new EIS Collar, which had a real slick look with a multitude of seals on the collar. The seals held an recoverable amount of electrical chakra, this chakra can be set off by the switches in the hands of all guards. A female nurse was putting on the last touches by tightening the slick strap around his scrawny neck.

"Not so hard darling. You wouldn't want to kill me, would you?" He questioned with a smirk.

The nurse tightens even harder, getting a gasp from the captor, "You killed my husband you bastard!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh...so does that mean you're single?" He asked, making himself laugh while the woman was ready to strangle him with the collar, but after she saw her bald-headed boss in her peripheral, she decided against it.

She gave a quick bow to her boss and the incoming Hokage and left, only to hear the Joker's parting words, "Call me!" and his trademark laugh. He then laid his head back on the metal table and looked at his newcomers. While Strange was gone dealing with his guest Naruto was busy sorting through a few memories that the original believed to be critical information for his incarceration. One being of Tsunade and there…..actually rather sorted past.

After the Fourth Great Ninja War him and the Hokage actually had something a bit more than the thought platonic relationship, but that history lesson will be touched upon some other time. Right now on the other hand, The Joker was now stuck in a room with Tsunade and the ANBU Captain Tora as Strange closed the door behind him, allowing Tsunade and the Captain to have a "private" chat with their favorite genocidal Clown.

"Naruto-kun, is that really you?" She questioned, startled at the drastic change in not only his looks but his attitude as well. Just by looking into his eyes you could tell that he was the pure definition of anarky and chaos, he didn't care who he hurt and what he has destroyed, as long as it was fun he didn't care. His eyes spoke volumes to the Hokage, she has never seen anyone, even Orochimaru, have such a disturbing glim in their eyes, especially after leveling half a village.

"Well that depends, who wants to know?" He questioned, looking to Tsunade with a twisted grin.

"Naruto-kun its me, Tsunade!" she said frantically, her emotions seeming to betray her position of power. Something about Naruto not acknowledging her very existence wasn't sitting right with our tough as nails Hokage, something the Captain picked up on.

"Tsunade?...Nope, doesn't ring a bell." He said, deflating Tsunade's heart like a needle in a balloon. His eyes then widen and he yells, "Oh wait! I now remember you! Tsunade, my sweet little flower…..or you would have been if it wasn't for Jiraiya." he said with joy one minute and then distane the next.

"Madam Hokage, what is he talking about?" Tora asked, getting a small blush from the Hokage.

"It's not important" she said rushed, trying to get past this rather embarrassing moment.

"Not Important!? You ripped out my heart and showed it to me on a silver platter!...kinda like a typical Tuesday, hahahaha!" he laughs, his face giving off such hurt in one moment and then utter joy the next.

Both Tsunade and Tora were confused and a bit terrified, Tora more confused about the hidden relationship implied by Naruto while Tsunade was more terrified by the thought of her only rock that kept her stable was slowly turning into a psychopathic lunatic.

Finishing his laugh, the Joker turned to Tsunade and asked, "so, what do I owe this wonderful visit for?" Tsunade, being in her own little world, could not answer leaving Tora to continue this conversation for the moment, "we came to ask you a few questions Naruto-san, we wanted to know what pushed you to do what you did."

she said taking a seat one of the empty metallic chairs. "What pushed me to do what I did ah? Well that's pretty obvious" he said, looking to his right to Tora who seemed on the edge of her seat to hear his answer. "I did it because looked like fun." he laughed, getting a disgusted look from Tora which was blocked by her mask.

Tora was about to ask another question but was stopped by the metal door opening, revealing Hugo Strange who was waving them out while saying, "I am so sorry, but your time here has come to an end.

Our new member of the Asylum family needs his rest for his evaluation in the morning." Reluctantly the two stood and walked out, but not before the creepy voice of the Joker caught the still zoned out Tsunade ear. She turned just in time to hear him say, "It was nice seeing you Tsunade, I hope to get to see you again real soon."

**That's all folk! Thank you very much for reading and the great support I am getting for this story. I was really hoping it would be taken well by the public and so far so good. **

**I wanted to mention this will be my first Harem that I will NOT be putting up a poll for, there will be two girls from the original Naruto universe in it but the rest will be a collective of DC characters. I will put out that list on my next chapter and I hope you all liked the stories progression so far. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Recruit and therapy: How Does That Make You Feel?**

**I own nothing, absolutely nothing**

_"H-h-h-how Ironic" The voice echoed through the darkness, "I have fought…...countless men, women, a-a-and even children in my hay day. B-B-But, now, I meet my end by the hands of my own creation." He laughed, taking in gulps of air when he could. The darkness soon gives way, revealing the freshly fallen snow that was growing by the second. The voice led to a single man, his back propped up against a rather large portion of a boulder. He had jet black hair that was unkempt and untamed, years of neglect demolishing is once smooth features. His face was mostly covered by a black scruffy beard, it also unkempt but held splotches of bright red blood that was splattered across his face. His eyes were slightly open, one closed permanently because of the swelling around it._

_His body was riddled with bruises, cuts, swells, bumps, you name it he had it. His one good eye was aimed at one person in particular; the man who caused him all this pain, the man who stood mere inches from him. _

_The so called man was only a 16 year old boy, nothing special in features except for his bright blonde hair and his deep blue eyes. He held in one hand a bloody Ninjato, a straight edge blade that has many similarities to the traditional Katana. His other hand was used to stop the bleeding on his left side, trying at least. His basic black tank top was literally demolished, revealing the damage his opponent inflicted on him. Several indents and bruises indicate his broken ribs, his right cheek seems to be inflating each second that passes, his chest covered in a X's scar, a long diagonal gash went across his right eye. The list of damages to this man could continue for hours. _

_The boy just gave a weak smile to the bruised fighter before he fell onto one knee; coughing up a large quantity of his own blood on the white snow inches from the man's feet. _

_He then just fell backwards; his fall cushioned by the snow around him which gave relief to his aching and possibly broken bones. The two sat there in silence, the only noise that they could hear was their weak breathing and the occasional hard gust of wind._

**Memory over: **

"Unknown, can you hear me!" A voice yelled, jerking the drooling master mind awake. He quickly jumps from the dirty floor of the rendezvous point and begins to quickly dust his cloak off. He looks around, dazed and slightly confused while wiping the spit from his cheek.

"Black mask? Is that you?" Unknown questioned, sliding his hood back on as he starts to compose himself; shaking off his drowsiness in record time.

"Yeah, it's me. I've been tryin' to contact you for four hours now. Where the hell have you been?" Black mask questioned, his words echoing in Unknown's throbbing head.

"I think you forget who you are speaking to Black Mask. I do not answer to you and I would appreciate if you did not talk to me like I owe you an explanation." Unknown said coldly, fixing his cloak so it the line was centered.

"S-Sorry, I was just-" Black mask was about to apologise by was silenced by Unknown's interruption.

"But, if you must know, I have acquired the information we needed. I have been briefed on everything Konoha has entrusted to our insurgent." He explained, taking the stairs up to the roof to see if the Clown has done his job.

"Good, at least we got some good news." Black Mask's slight tone of disappointment caught the ring leader's attention.

"Is there something wrong with your part of the mission Black Mask?" Unknown questioned threatenly, pushing over the already fragile door on the rooftop entrance.

"N-No, of course not" Black Mask stuttered, showing the fear this ruthless drug lord had for Unknown.

"Now Black Mask, you know I hate liars" Unknown says with a calm demeanor but Black Mask knew it was far from calm. Unknown was known for two things, his manatone voice that could strike fear into his opponent's heart and his brutal dealings with those that lie to him; especially if they work for him. You would think that a man who has no tolerance for anything other than perfection would be a total asshole to work with but the funny thing is he is one of the most charismatic, charming, and sympathetic person you could meet. He would be just as likely to crush your skull in with his bare hands than he would pat you on the back and give you a good hug. He has perfectly balanced the ability of being a complete and uttered cynical bastard with a sweet and kind hearted man while he keeps the same mellow, monotone voice.

"It's just a setback boss, nothin' major." Black Mask murmured.

"What kind of setback?" He questioned, walking to the front of the roof and looked out on the still burning village known as Konoha; his cloak now blowing in the light breeze.

"It looks like I got here a little too late. The gangs are already at each other's throats, I can't work with that." He sighs out, hating having to go to his boss for help or even having to admit there was a problem he couldn't solve on his own.

"I understand this might be difficult but I won't let a simple gang war derail me plans." He says calmly as he slowly strolled on the edge of the poorly constructed rooftop; which seemed one good stomp away from falling apart.

"Okay, do you got any ideas?" Black Mask questioned even though he probably already knew the answer

"Of course I do. Just stay low, don't draw any attention to yourself and let the gangs tire themselves out. Then,while they try and regroup and gain reinforcements take control of the strongest group out of the bunch; then preach peace to the remaining gangs and stomp out those who question your rule." He said calculating and sadistically, thinking truly like a master of the battlefield, something both his two teachers taught him.

"Damn, that's a good plan" He said, chuckling at how easy his boss made it sound.

"Of course it is." he said coldly, ending his mental link with his counterpart only to feel a slight pull from another. He opens the next link only to hear the maniacal laughter of a madman, who, right now was being fitted for a straight jacket.

"Hello Joker, I see you did what you were instructed to do." Unknown says plainly, taking another gander over his shoulder of the massive destruction in the apex of the village.

"Oh, you have seen my little masterpiece have you? It was fun! Though, I do wish I could have had enough chakra to blow up more. There's something about an explosion that just makes me tingle inside!" He giggled gleefully, actually making Unknown's face twist from it's natural expressionless face to a slight scowl, if only for a moment.

"That's quite enough Clown. I don't wish to know what tickles your fancy just like I don't believe you want to know the same about me." He said, trying to seem funny only to come off as annoyed. "Anyway, were you placed in the Asylum?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah! I was, wasn't I. I thought it was a very crappy Motel. I guess that explains why that chocolate on my pillow was actually a-" The Joker rambled on only to be stopped by his boss who seemed more irritated the more the Clown talked.

"Joker, I know you enjoy your jokes but right now I need you to focus, understood?" He questioned almost as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Fine, fine, fine. Party pooper." The Joker mocks, giving of a playful pout in his cell, creeping out the people that have to guard him.

"Alright then. Have you meet up with Miss. Isley yet?" He questioned, walking off the closest edge and landed in a crouch; leaving a stippling crack pattern under his feet as he stood and walked towards the Clan district which was surprisingly unharmed by the Joker's little fireworks show.

"Nope, I can't play with other's until my evaluation." The Joker stated, rocking back and forth trying to find something to keep himself awake because his cell was so boring and the guards weren't giving him any entertainment.

"Evaluation? Evaluate you for what?" he questioned

"If I'm insane." he said plainly as if that piece of info was common knowledge.

"You blew up half of Konoha, technically tried to commit a form of genocide, kill several of your "friends", and you were laughing the whole way through. How does that not already label you as insane?" He questioned sarcastically only to get a few quick chuckles from his insane other.

"I know right?! Hahaha, maybe they want to know HOW crazy I am." he laughs, again spooking the guards that literally surround him.

"I don't think they have a scale high enough to determine how insane you are, Joker."

"Hehe, I bet not. But I'm about to find out anyway! I have to cut our little chat short for the day, tata!" He laughs as he is being wheeled out of his comfy padded cell; taking the crazed clown to the evaluation room, seeing as our new psychologist has just arrived.

**Konoha Asylum: Evaluation Room**

Our special Psychologist was seen standing behind a two way mirror, in one hand a clip board and the other a ballpoint pen. Her name was harleen Quinzel, she was wearing her brand new Konoha Asylum outfit which consisted of, a lab coat with the A for Asylum on her left side, a red button up long sleeve blouse that was tucked in her skirt which clung to her thighs in a very flattering way, and lastly, her silk black stockings.

She has blonde hair tied up in a bun on top of her head with her bangs leaning to the left of her face, calling attention to her black square framed glasses.

"So, what's this guy in for?" She questioned with a very…..odd accent. It was thick, nothing smooth or fluent about it, in all honesty, to most it was quite annoying. She was also chewing on some gum, popping it every few seconds and chewing it with her mouth open, annoying the hell out of the Asylum doctors that have to debrief her on her new case.

"He blew up half the village." He said, his voice revealing his hate and disdain for this bottom feeding monster!

"What for?" She questioned shockingly, utterly bewildered by an act so violent and heinous.

"He said, and I quote, "I did it because I was bored and there was nothing good on TV." end quote" The doctor said, flipping through his clipboard to find the exact quote to read off.

She looked through the two way mirror at the subject that was just wheeled in. He was strapped to the wheelchair by leather straps locked in the tightest notch on the strap they could make it without breaking his arm. He had a odd form of muzzle wrapped around his mouth to keep him from biting, giving him a snarling dog look.

His traditional blue suit that was littered with different patch and stitch work showing he sewed it all by hand was discarded, probably burned or destroyed by some nurse or doctor who wanted some payback for the village. Sure, ripping and shredding a person's clothes is childish and technically pointless, but seeing as Dr. Strange has made it a rule that no one can lay a finger on this clown they take what they can get.

He now wore a traditional white two piece outfit for all Asylum detainees, one plain white shirt, one pair of plain white pants, and specially crafted slippers that could not be used as a weapon. He was also sporting a brand new EIS Collar which seemed to have been used quite a lot if the light bruising and small burn patches was any indication.

His twisted smile was still apparent through the makeshift muzzle as his eyes stared at the reflective surface, his gaze seemed to be boring a hole in her skull; it seemed like he could see straight through the glass, it was truly unnerving. She took a hard swallow and steeled her nerves before she turned and told the doctor, "okay, let's do this." with a strong resolve and a stiff upper lip; hoping the facade would work because, quite frankly, she was terrified.

To be honest she had never tackled such a problematic patient this bad before; she doesn't even know why Dr. Strange picked her out of all the other applicants that were far more suitable for the job. Even though that applicant list was rather short; seeing as there aren't that many people, ninjas or otherwise, that want to deal with the mentally insane it was still very shocking to Miss. Harleen Quinzel.

But, besides the lack of experience with more problematic patients such as the Joker she was truly fascinated with the human mind and what it could produce. So many things can happen in a person's life from childbirth to death and through all of that one moment or a group of moments can mold your mental state. Everything from intelligence to emotion to things you agree or disagree with is housed in the brain and it creates that person that sits in front of you today.

"Not so fast Miss. Quinzel" a voice spoke behind her, spooking her only to find out it was her new employer, Mr. Hugo Strange. "We cannot let you into a room with a…...dangerous detainee without an armed escort." He said soothingly.

Harleen looked through the two way mirror and got one more glimpse of the deranged but naturalized "threat" Strange was speaking of. "Really?" she questioned, "he seems pretty secure to me." She said, doubt clearly in her voice.

"Do not be so easily misled, Miss Quinzel." He said, "he may seem taken care of for now, but if one thing goes wrong he will not hesitate to kill you."

"With all do respect Mr. Strange I like to take a more humanistic approach to my patients. They are not rabid animals and I won't treat them that way." She says defensively, kindly swatting down Hugo's rational argument.

"I understand Miss. Quinzel but I must warn you. Your view on rehabilitation is admirable but, very dangerous. Every man and woman that lives under this roof are a threat to not only you but themselves as well. Just remember that Miss. Quinzel, just remember that." he said ominously, turning on a dime and walked to his office which wasn't that far from the Evaluation room.

She quickly fixed her coat, making sure she was presentable to…..a maniac? Hey, presentation is key for any interaction, even if it's an interaction with a convicted murderer. Besides, she wasn't really known for her self esteem from where she came from. An abusive father can do that to a person. Then add on her lack of development until her late teens, early adult years didn't help either. All and all she wasn't very liked or confident to begin with. Only until she graduated top of her class and was given her degree to be a Psychologist did she actually start to grow SOME semblance of confidence in herself.

She was escorted to her destination by the doctor she was talking with before, which she thought was very nice and thanked him for. She calmed herself and put on a more professional demeanor before opening the thick metal door and walked into the room. It was nothing but white walls, white floors, white everything! The only thing that wasn't lack of color was the guards armour and the table and chairs in the middle.

The Guards armour was simple, a dark Chuunin vest draped over a solid chest piece, thick shoulder, bicep, and forearm pads with black gloves. The same amount of padding was placed on the thighs, knees, and shins while they also wore steel toed black boots. They wore half masked that covered from the neck to their nose. Above that were thick, blocky goggles and above that were hard helmets. They seemed to have more weapons than the floor guards in the bottom portion of the Asylum. They had two flintlock pistols on each side, two strapped on their chest with a harness. One long flintlock rifle was slung over their back, and finally, two long combat knifes in each lower thigh pockets. All and all, they looked ready for a war. She wasn't really happy that guards were already in place even though she told Strange she really didn't like it but there was no point in trying to fight it now.

She took her seat in front of the man of the hour. She noticed two things were already placed on the table, a manilla folder that probably containing facts, pictures, a Bio created from someones first interaction with him, etc. The other was a piece of paper with individual questions to ask the Joker. She pulled that piece of paper closer to her so she could look over the 8 main questions.

1. Date of birth

2. age

3. Mother and Father's Madan name

4. Full Name

5. Do you have a history of mental illness? If so, for how long?

6. Are you prone to acts of violence? If so, what kind?

7. Do you take any hallucinations of any kind?

8. Do you have a history of substance abuse? If so, what kind?

_Note: The remaining space on the paper is for the Psychologist's notes. Please, before proceeding to write any or all information on the bottom fill out the 8 required questions. If you wish to add more questions to this list use the remaining space below. Thank you for your cooperation. _

The things that were more personal such as date of birth and Full name was kinda confusing to Harleen, shouldn't that stuff have already been covered by the first initial debriefing that each member of the Asylum has to go through? She looked up from the paper and saw her patient and was surprised that he was smiling, not the same smile that he had before; the one that could make your skin crawl and make you want to regurgitate you lunch but a nice, gentle smile; it was almost inviting. But his history says otherwise.

"Hello." She starts off, pulling the folder to her side and lining it up with the piece of paper, "My name is Harleen Quinzel, I shall be your Psychologist for your remaining time in Konoha Asylum."

"Hmmm, Harleen Quinzel?" The Joker voiced, surprising Harleen simply because she had never heard this man talk before. "That's such a pretty name, do your friends ever call you Harley?" He questioned.

"N-No, I never really had any friends" she said meekly, taken back by the Joker's complement. Now, after she became a more developed women she has been flirted with and stuff just like almost every woman on the planet; but no one has ever said her name was pretty, Her face, her body, her lips, her eyes, her boobs, her butt, etc. but never something like her name.

"Well, you've got one now" He said happily, showing his slightly crooked pearly whites. She just gave him a kind smile and opened the file, keeping all of her attention on this file so The Joker couldn't see the light blush that was building up.

After scanning the first piece of pink paper in the file she realized why she had to ask the personal questions, his debriefing sheet was blank. No name, date of birth, mother and father name, nothing. The person who debrief him couldn't get a single thing out of him, absolutely nothing, not even a damn name.

"Okay, I am going to be asking you a series of questions and I want you to answer them as accurately as you can, okay?" She questioned, closing the file and looking to the Joker who didn't respond.

"Okay, first question. What is your date of birth?" she questioned only to get silence and a stock face. She repeated herself, hoping it would get the Joker to answer only for the same thing to happen. She started to think and came up with an idea. studies show that divulging something intimate about yourself will make someone more open to you and to questioning.

"How about this" she started, pushing the questionnaire to the side, "why don't I ask you a question then you ask me. Then we both are laying our past on the table, deal?" she questioned getting a thoughtful look from the Joker, which soon turned into a nod.

"Great. First question, what is your date of birth"

"October 10th" he stated.

"I mean full date." he just gave her a cocked eyebrow and said.

"That's all I really know, October 10th" he said plainly.

"Okay…. Now it's your turn" She said, turning the questioning over to our favorite Clown.

"How old are you? I've always wanted to ask a women that and not get slapped" he said with a smirk.

"21, how old are you?" she said with a smile, glad to see her method seemed to be working.

"23. If you had to choose flowers or chocolate, which would you choose?" He said playfully, wiggling his eyebrows making Harleen laugh.

"Well, I'm not really a big fan of chocolate. So, I'd have to go with flowers. Roses are my favorite." she said with a giggle which seemed odd. Why would a Psychologist giggle when she is suppose to act professional around her patients?

"Mother and Father's maiden name?" she questioned

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, there dead"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it happened a long time ago."

"When?" She said, feeling sympathy for this phyco.

"My birthday…..Kinda a shitty birthday present don't ya think." he said jokingly, snickering at a rather demented joke. "Now, I think you owe me 2 questions. So, question number 1, what are your parents names? and question number 2, why did you become a Psychologist. It can't be fun, I mean you have to deal with nutjobs like…..well, me." he laughs.

"Well, I didn't really know my mothers but my father's name or rather nickname was Butch." She says sadly, a hint of disdain when she said that very simple name.

"Butch?" The Joker questioned with a comically raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, wasn't the very creative huh?" she said jokingly. "And about the second question, I guess you could say I wanted to be a Psychologist to see people like you. Your people are so fascinating."

"Oh, well I'm glad I fascinate you, Harley." he said with a seductive smirk which actually looked EXTREMELY creepy.

"Oh…..ummm. Full name?" she questioned, trying to change the subject while also trying to keep from laughing.

"The Joker. It's spelled, T-H-E space J-O-K-E-R." He said, spacing out the words slowly like she was a damn three year old.

"No, I mean real name." She said with a smile.

"That is my real name." he laughed.

"Fine" she said with a sigh, she knew her superiors will not appreciate it but she needed to move on.

"How many people do you think are honest with you?" he questions cryptically, his face taking on a more serious stare than his joking smile.

"What do you mean?" she questions.

"How many people do you think are truly honest with you? I mean how many people lie to your face every day without you even knowing it?" he questions once again.

"I don't know. Lies are tricky to spot I guess. I have always believed the truth is so much easier"

"No, no, no. Lies are easy, it's the truth that's hard." he says philosophically, "let's say a boy is chased into an alleyway, herded to his doom like a cow to a slaughter house. Now lets say this boy is beaten, I mean REALLY beaten; broken bones, bruised skin, wounds galore. Now, is it easier for the kid to sit there and lie to himself and say, "everything's alright" or is it easier for him to say the cold, hard truth that everyone knows. That life is shit." He questioned, his face animated to show so many emotions and to infacest on so many of the words, it was almost like watching an actor.

"D-D-Did that happen to you?" she questioned, putting the pieces together. His aggressive storytelling, his far off look, everything pointed to him being that little boy.

"Haha, you know. You're really good at your job. You cracked the case doctor, I'm cured!" he laughed, "Yes, I was that little boy. They kicked the crap out of me that day…...and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. Let's just say they beat me like they were gettin' paid for overtime." he said with a smile, a sick twisted smile at his own screwed up childhood.

"That's terrible" she said abbolded, how could someone, anyone beat a poor defenceless child? "I am so sorry"

"No, No, No. Don't be sorry!" he said quickly, "Even though I lost a TON of blood and I probably lost at least five of my baby teeth because of it. Their beatings gave me something I will always remember"

"What?" she questioned, wondering what could possible be so useful that he could justify all of those beatings.

"A sense of humor." he laughs, "After that last beating something was jogged into place, my brain started to fire on all cylinders on that day forth. Then, any other beatings afterward was so…..funny. The screams of pain for them to stop, the begging for it to end, it was all so…..hilarious. Hahaha, I remember this one time they had trapped me in the same alleyway; apparently I didn't learn my lesson last time to not run down a dark alley. Lesson learned. But, I digress. The first one; a big fat chef grabbed a brick and chucked it at my head, cracking it against my forehead. I feel like a normal person would, I'm not super human, I'll admit that fuckin' hurt" he laughed.

"But then; instead of crying like last time I started laughing, I guess is freaked most of them out. I looked at a puddle that was right next to me and saw the blood pouring down my face; which only made me laugh that much harder. I then pulled out two Kunai's and took down the fat one first, he screams only made me laugh that much louder. Everything after that was a blur. All I remember was waking up in the alleyway, covered in blood and a smile on my face." He said, producing the same long smile he had on that day.

Now, normally; a person who had just listened to another person technically give out a detailed description of a mass murder would have a number of emotions such as but not limited to: Disgust, sickened, scared, worried for their own safety, and probably nervous as hell. But….strange thing is, Harley had hearts in her eyes. She only pulled two things from the Joker's entire breakdown of his insanity, one, that he was beaten as a child, and two, he overcame it just like her.

She was about to retort and say something to the Joker but was soon silenced by an alarm. This alarm was set off at a specific time, visiting hours are over. at 12 noon anything to deal with meeting and discussing something with a detainee is IMMEDIATELY stopped, no last second words, no byes, it is over. So, sadly, Harley gathered her stuff and stood to leave while The Joker is getting wheeled out.

Before Harley could leave she heard the Joker say something, "It was nice meeting you Harley my dear. Hope I can see you again real soon." which for some reason gave Harley hope. Hope for what? She doesn't even know. She walked out of the room and started for her office which was on the top floor; only to be stopped by two ANBU's who appeared out of thin air.

"Miss. Harleen Quinzel?" one questioned professionally.

"Yeah, that's me." she said rather UN-professionally

"We request you come with us right away, the Hokage wishes to speak with you." he said politely.

"I'm sorry but I have to turned in my report before-" Harley was about to say only to be stopped by Strange who appeared behind her silently.

"It's fine Miss. Quinzel, you may go but I insist that I tag along. You can brief me on your time with The Joker on the way." He said, getting a nod from Harley. They then go towards the exit and head for the Hokage's Tower where Tsunade sits, listening to the oral report from Boar and Hawk.

"Okay, so what did you find out?" she questioned, swiveling around to face her two ANBU's.

Hawk was the first to speak up by saying, "It took us a while just to see if they were breathing. Both were being tended too when we got there and the nurses wouldn't let us speak to them." He said then pulling out a folder of some sorts, "so, we decided to ask for their registration file which outlines many of their physical problems." he then hands it to Tsunade who quickly skims over it.

Full Name: Sakura Haruno

Diagnosis: Severe head trauma with multiple lacerations and Toxic foreign bodies.

Full Name: Sai

Diagnosis: Severe head/ Spinal trauma with blown left knee/ACL tear with multiple strains and greenstick fractures.

_"Good god"_ Tsunade whispered, scanning over the detailed descriptions of their injuries.

**Description**: _Sakura Haruno's condition was unstable when she was rushed into the ER. Her heart rate had dropped below the Beats Per Minute to sustain life. We worked fast and were able to cover up most of the lacerations and contusions before she bled out. We removed a razor sharp thin blade that was transparent and shrinking by the second. It soon melted, leaving a pool of poisonous liquid behind. We tested the poison and found out it was from a very rare form of plant known as Rodopensal, a very obscure plant that causes temporary paralysis in animals. But, apparently, with a high enough dosage and if administered the right way, it can be dangerous for humans as well. _

**Description**: _Sai's condition was far more unstable than his comrade Sakura. After pulling him from the wreckage of the abandon ramen stand he was quickly taken to the hospital for treatment. He had blown out his left knee, completely snapping the ACL ligament inside it. His first, fourth, and remaining bottom row of his spinal columns were cracked and/or bruised while he also had a slight crack going from the base of his skull. The doctors have accounted for several greenstick (cracked but not broken) fractures on his arms, legs, pelvis, and a few in his thigh. _

_Tremendous amount of time, patients, and therapy is the only way for Sai to ever be able to move like he used to._

_"Could this really be Naruto's doing?" _Tsunade thought as she closed the file solemnly. She could not show her distraught at this moment in time, it would be counter productive on her part and who would that help?

"Were you able to get anything out of Sakura or Sai?" she questioned only to get a slow, disappointed shake of the head from Boar and Hawk. _"Damn!" _she thought, she was back at square one. She has no insight on how or why Naruto did what he did. She could go back to the Asylum and try to get something from Naruto directly but after the first day or two visiting hours are cut, especially if Naruto is deemed unfit to be around others and that's only if Hugo would let her back in to speak with him.

Sure she could just use her status to demand Strange to give over information but anyone with a brain could switch it on her and make her look like the bad guy. She was truly stuck between a rock and a hard place.

As she sat in silence, contemplating how she was going to get a hold of any info on Naruto's sudden mental break down a light began to flash on her desk. She looked to her left and saw her secretaries voice box flashing a bright white light, an indication she wishes to speak to Tsunade.

"What is it?" Tsunade questioned, pushing a button on the wooden box to allow her voice to go through.

"Miss. Quinzel and Mr. Strange are here to see you." She said boredly, probably sharpening her fingernails as she barely pays attention to the new arrivals.

"Fine, send them in" she plopped back in her chair with a sigh, today was just not her day. She has already had to deal with that pretentious asshole yesterday and now she had to pretend to be cordial to him again! She was hoping to get this new girl, Harleen alone so she could possible get something out of her about Naruto or Strange but it seems Hugo is always one step ahead.

As soon as she sat back down the two new arrivals walked in. Harley stood nervously to the side of Hugo, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her blouse as she scanned the room while Hugo just stood there; his smug smile still on his lips.

"Miss. Quinzel, Mr. Strange, it is great to see you two." She said fakely, almost gagging at the thought of being happy to see Strange, the bastard!

"It is good to see you too Madiam Hokage." Strange said sweetly, even though Tsunade knew it wasn't real. Nothing to this man seemed real, his emotions, his actions, nothing.

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet ya" Harleen said nervously, her accent radiating in the small Hokage office.

Tsunade just cocked an eyebrow to her type of accent and said, "I'm guessing you're not from around here?" she questioned, getting a nod from the nervous blonde. "Where did you get that type of accent? I've never heard it before."

"Oh, ummmm. I got it from overseas when I went to get my degree. I guess it grew on me" she said quickly, getting a surprised look from the Hokage.

"You went overseas huh? I'm surprised. Most people don't leave the Elemental Nation for any reason." she said.

"Yeah, I hear that a lot" she said with a smile, clasping her clipboard to her chest, "getting back into the Nations borders was a pain. It took four years for border patrol to finally let me back in."

One of the many problems with creating borders is people trying to cross them illegally. In the Island known as The Elemental Nation they have strict laws against anyone who thinks they can just jump on a boat and leave or come back. You must go through a strenuous process to leave and an even more extensive process to get back. Many have to camp in the same area their ship docks for years until they are allowed back into the Nation, and that's the time for people who were already citizens; those who come to the Elemental Nation to start over have a minimum of a 5+ year wait.

"Sounds like it was a pain" Tsunade agreed, trying to butter up Harleen. It might be easier if she can get harleen on her side, a mole on the inside to help her get the dirt she needs to help Naruto.

"I do not wish to rush you Madiam Hokage but I would like to know why we were called here? We do have many patients to meet today and we are on a very tight schedule." Hugo interjected.

Tsunade just sighed and said, "fine, I was just trying to have a little small talk with our newest citizen." she then looked to Harley who seemed to tense slightly under the Hokage's gaze, "now, if my memory serves me right; today was the day Naruto was supposed to be evaluated, right?" she questioned.

"Who?" Harley spoke.

"Naruto" Tsunade reiterated, only to get a questioning gaze from the new Physiatrist, "Naruto Uzumaki? The man you were suppose to evaluate today?" She questioned again, trying to get Harley to remember.

Harley's eyes widened when she yelled, "wait! That's is real name?" she got a nod from Strange and Tsunade to confirm. "You mean THE Naruto Uzumaki? The man who took down Madara and Obito? The child of Prophecy?" she questioned, looking to the Hokage for the answer.

"Well, not exactly but you got the gist of it." she said with a shrug, "How did you not know his name?"

"He didn't tell me and the one before me didn't get anything out of him either." she explained, getting a nod from Tsunade.

"Then why didn't Mr. Strange tell you? He knew all about Naruto, he even talked to the council about him." she questioned, laying everyone's attention on the tall bearded man.

He just pushed his reflective glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and said calmly, "I wanted you to go in with fresh eyes. If I told you what he was in for or who he used to be, your evaluation might be skewed. I would have filled in the blanks of your report that you couldn't have known. No harm done."

"I understand why you would do that but I feel like you shouldn't have withheld this information." she said sternly to her boss, which surprised him but it didn't show through his glasses.

"It was for the patients sake really. I wanted him to have the same chance as everyone else, I couldn't risk it." He said sternly.

"What, did you think I was just going to jump over the table and stab him with my pen?" she questioned sarcastically.

"You never known. Many people, especially from Kumo, might hold a grudge towards Naruto for the things he has changed. Kumo was the strongest force known in the Elemental Nation before the war and now; everything is even. I couldn't risk his life and his treatment on the othintacy of your word. I am sorry if that might hurt your feelings." He said coldly, bringing up very good points even though he did technically say that Harley's word and the word of anyone that works under him meant nothing.

"Fine" she said with a huff, "I guess my word will mean nothing to you?" she questioned.

"Of course your word will mean something to me, eventually. I would be a blind fool to trust someone I just met. Your files could have been falsified and your resources could have lied." he answered honestly and you couldn't really blame him. Nothing in this world is set in stone. Everyone can lie and everyone does, nothing is 100% true not even facts.

"I-I guess that makes sense" unable to think of anything wrong with Strange's logic, she simply slouched her shoulders slightly in defeat and turned her attention to Tsunade who, by now, was losing her patients with these two.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Madam Hokage" Strange apologised, "we needed to clear up that little problem."

"Oh it's fine." she said kindly, locking her fingers together as she rested her elbows on her hardwood desk. "Now, back to the task at hand." she said, looking to Harley but more importantly, the clipboard in her grip. "May I see your assessment?" she asked, stretching her hand out towards Harley, hoping it would be this easy.

Harley quickly looked down at the clipboard and pulled it from her body just enough to see it. While her mind was off in it's own little world when she was interfering the insane clown her hands moved on their own. Several hearts were drawn around different words, some saying "H+J=love" another was "Harley and Mr. J forever." on and on and on. The piece of paper was literally littered with these hearts and cute little quips.

_"I can't let her read this, she'll think I'm a loon." _She thought, looking to her boss to see if he was going to step in.

"Madaim Hokage, I don't think it would be wise-" Strange started, only to be silenced by Tsunade's interruption.

"And why would it not be wise to want to see the assessment of one of my best damn ninjas in the village?" She questioned, her patience running thin with Hugo.

"I cannot divulge any info, that is against my patients rights. Doctor/Patient confidentiality and what not." he spoke calmly.

"Not if your patient is a danger to my village" she lied, begrudgingly using her Naruto's attack as a excuse to get the info she needed, and yes, she meant to say HER Naruto.

Strange just sighs and turns to Harley, "shes right Miss. Quinzel, we mustn't withhold information that could be dangerous to the people of Konoha. Let her see your clipboard." which made Harley's heart skip a beat.

_"Crap!" _she yelled, gripping tightly on the clipboards cheap wooden material as she trys to think of something to do to save her from embarrassment. She stood there for a good few seconds before an idea sparked in her head.

"N-No, I can't" she stuttered out, still slightly afraid of what Tsunade would do to her. Tsunade's strength and temper is legendary; even more so after the war. The woman who was able to rally all 5 Kage's into one final assault against Madara. A Woman who's midsection was completely crushed by a tree trunk the size of an elephant, was able to heal herself; with a little help from a certain snake; and was ready to fight in mere seconds. She was no push over and she made damn sure no one would forget that.

"Why not?" Tsunade questioned calmly, raising an eyebrow to Harley's objection.

"Well, you see. I-It's not finished." she stuttered slightly again, rubbing the back of her head childishly. She could feel her boss: who is a stickler for finishing work and properly filing them: boring a hole in her head with his gaze, but she stayed firm; trying her hardest not to allow his stare affect her.

"And why aren't you finished with your report Miss. Quinzel?" Strange questioned his employee, stealing the line Tsunade was going to ask.

"Because you didn't give me the proper information to do so." she said sternly, trying to put up the proper front to turn the tables on Hugo. "How could I have known his name or anything for that matter if I wasn't debriefed on him?" she questioned, poking Hugo in the chest with the tip of her clipboard, making sure the drawings were out of both Hugo and Tsunade's vision.

Hugo's features just stayed as neutral as ever, his composer unshaken and in tact. He let out a small sigh and said, "you are right Miss. Quinzel, my apologies." which seemed odd for a powerful, self made man to say but for some reason, even his apologies seemed hollow; like nothing this man says is real.

"So, Harleen" Tsunade said, getting Harley's attention, "would you like to know more about Naruto?" she questioned, getting an enthusiastic nod from Harley which got a slight chuckle from Tsunade. "Okay then, take a seat." she said, motioning to the seat infront of her desk which Harley quickly took.

Hugo looked to his watch and sighed, walking towards the door as he waves back to the two ladies he is leaving behind, "sorry that I can't stay and chat but I have many more patients to attend to. And Miss. Quinzel, I expect that report on my desk by 10 tomorrow morning. Am I clear?" he questioned, getting a quick, "Yes, Mr. Strange" before exiting.

"So, what do you want to know first?" Tsunade questioned, leaning on her desk with her elbows; crossing her fingers together and placed her chin on them.

"Well, I don't know really. He didn't tell me that much." she said, scratching her chin in thought as she looked to the roof. Soon enough a Naruto's words of wisdom started to echo through her head. She looked to the Hokage and asked, "what was Naruto's childhood like?" which got a surprised look from Tsunade.

She leaned back in her chair and let out a low, dry laugh, "you had to pick one of the hard one's didn't you?"

"I'm sorry but did I miss something here?" Harley questioned, getting a slow head shake from the busty blonde.

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that. It's just…..well, most children have normal lives. Yes, some are shitty but…..none had to face the same hardships as Naruto did." she states sadly, looking to her desk draw that was right next to her leg at the moment. She placed her thumb on the top of the draw and added some chakra, creating a popping sound that released the drawers' security measures.

She then slides the solid wood draw open to reveal three different files. "I can't go into great detail about him, seeing as most of his life is illegal to tell under penalty of death but I can give you a rundown of the most memorable things in his life." she said, pulling out a thick file labeled "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" .

"On August 24th Naruto was found in an alley beaten to a pulp." she said, placing a released form of the medical report of that day. Many things were blocked out in a strong black square, the year, the drugs administered to him on that particular doctor visit, the more severe wounds, etc. She scanned over the medical report and found three pictures of Naruto's beaten body on the bottom of the paper, held there by three paper clips. One was a picture of his body where it was found on the crime scene. The next was a far off shot of him in his medical bed and the last was a close up of his mangled face.

"Next was in September 4th, 10 days after the first recorded attack." she said, taking up the first report and now placing down the second one. This one, instead of being a medical report was a homicide report written up by the first ANBU's on the scene. Just like the first one, many things were blocked out; allowing Harley to only see the gist of the case.

"What happened here?" she questioned, looking at the only picture that was attached. The picture was from the same alley as before but this time instead of just one lone soul in the sea of darkness; it was at least 30 dead corpses sprinkled on the ground.

"Well, according to the report, Naruto snapped, killing everyone who attacked him. Hell, even a few random onlookers weren't safe from him." she said sadly, looking at Harley to see her eyes scan the paper in front of her. "The first ANBU on the case stated Naruto had gone crazy. He started writing "Ha, Ha, Ha" over and over again on the walls with the dead victims' blood."

"Why wasn't he thrown in jail after that?" Harley questioned, scanning the picture to see the bloody graffiti on the walls.

"Because they deemed it self defense, even though the Civilian Council tried it's damndest to make it swing in Naruto's beheading." She answered.

"How dare they!" Harley whispered, hissing under her breath at the thought of someone killing Naruto and taking him away from her.

"Did you say something?" Tsunade questioned snapping Harley from her intense stare at the paper.

"Oh, ummmm nope! J-Just thinking out loud." she said quickly, covering her blushing face with the file placed in front of her. Her blush quickly died down as she began to read over the comments made by the ANBU at the bottom of the page.

_"Naruto Uzumaki has gone nuts. When I first arrived I found him curled up in a little ball, laughing as he resisted a single phrase. "The best punch lines are the ones you don't see coming?""_

"This ANBU was really set in the thought that Naruto was crazy, huh?" Harley questioned Tsunade.

"Yeah, he brought it to the Hokage of the time, Sarutobi-sensei, but he dismissed it; saying Naruto could never go insane." she said with a blank stare, her mind drifting to other matters. "But anyway" she started, snapping from her daze, "5 different occurrences happened the same way. Naruto is trapped, he kills the people around him, and he keeps writing on the walls. Each attack got more and more out of control, but Sarutobi refused to believe it was anything more than self-defense."

"Well, it kinda was self-defense." Harley chimed in.

"Yeah, in a sense but sooner or later you have to ask how. How could a kid, probably no older than 6 slaughter a group of men and women without so much as a scratch on him?" She questioned, scanning the other remaining reports of Naruto's massacres.

"Anything else after those 5 occurrences?" Harley questioned, looking over the paper one last time before handing it back to Tsunade.

"Only a few different minor issues. He was drugged and poisoned, but nothing like the first 7 occurrences. Apparently Naruto scared the civilian's so much that they didn't dare attack again." She said with a slight smile. Don't get her wrong, she didn't enjoy the idea of Naruto being a cold hearted killer but, she also hated the idea of Naruto being abused and used for most of his life. He was finally able to keep himself protected, even if it wasn't the best way to do so.

"Oh." she said plainly, looking at the busty blonde who sits before her, "can I ask you something Madiam Hokage?" she questioned, getting Tsunade's attention.

"Sure" she answered

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't it mostly classified?" she questioned hesitantly, seeing the Hokage place the File back into the draw and sealing it back.

"Because, right now you are the closest person to Naruto and I want him to be treated properly." she said seriously, looking Harley in the eyes. "Naruto…..he is special to me and seeing as I can't watch over him anymore I need someone to take my place. I was hoping that person would be you." She stated calmly, looking at the surprised blonde that sat before her.

W-What are you wanting me to do?" she questioned skeptically.

"I want you to protect Naruto from himself. Talk to him like he is a human being; help him through this tough time, making sure he comes out on the other side alright. Please Harleen." She said, her eyes betraying her calm demeanor.

Harley sat there for a moment, weighing her options with that the Hokage just told her. Could she really give Naruto special treatment? Could she truly watch over Naruto like Tsunade wanted her too? Deep down Harley knew her answer. Hell, she was smitten with him the second he walked….or rather rolled into the room. Even after she has left the Asylum his presence seemed to linger in her mind.

"Okay, I except." she said proudly, flashing the Hokage a confident smile.

"Great" Tsunade said with a smile.

Soon after their discussion, Tsunade had to get back to her paperwork that has been growing and growing every minute she spent away from it. Harley beed her a fond farewell and left with a smile on her face, knowing she had the approval of the Hokage to spend even more time with her new found crush.

_"I can't wait to see you again…..Puddin' " _she thought with a smile, leaving the Hokage tower with her head held high and a smile stretching across her face.

**Rendezvous point: **

Unknown, now entering the designated rendezvous point that he recalled from his clones memory, he realized a thin fog covered the entire area. The fog was thin but did it's job well at hiding the people that stalk through it effortlessly. Not wanting to waste any more time than he already as Unknown raises his Chakra, disrupting the flow of chakra in the mist; clearing a portion of the fog. Once the portion of fog cleared he was meet with a blade, inches from slicing his throat and three Sendon needles pressed up against his back.

"Hello…...Zabuza, long time no see."

**Thank you for reading and please Review**

Fun Facts: (all based off of DC Encyclopedia and comics I have read)

#1: Did you know, Harley Quinn's first appearance in a comic was _Batman Harley Quinn #1 (October 1999) _

#2: In the comics (and possibly the cartoon) Harley fell in love with the clown prince of crime because of his lies about his childhood.

#3: On many occasions the Joker has tried his best to get rid of Harley, humoring her only one he needed her. He even locked her in a rocket and shot her off into space. She survived thankfully, with the help of the plant loving temptress _Poison Ivy_.

#4: After Harley's close call in the rocket, Poison Ivy gave her a floral elixir, endowing the Clown Princess with amazing acrobatic skills.


End file.
